Secret Files & Origins
by ComixFan1224
Summary: Acceptance is now up! Dick Grayson his asked by his mentor to train to take over for him. How does he react? What happens when he finds out his parent's killer has killed again?
1. Nightwing's Origin Part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

This is a collection of Origins and Stories based off the characters in my story 'Teen Titans: Year 1'

Please read the authors note at the bottom.

**Robin I/Nightwing's Origin**

**Part 1**

**A nine-year-old with midnight black hair and bright royal blue eyes jumped the metal fence surrounding the visiting circus.**

**He quickly ran to the other side of the tents and all the way to the trailers just as the sun finished rising.**

**When he got to one of the farthest ones, he quickly looked around to make sure no one was there. He carefully slid open the window and jumped into the trailer, landing silently on the floor below.**

**He slid the window back down and silently moved toward the closest door.**

**As he entered the room, he checked the small digital clock on the nightstand next to the bed.**

**5:45 AM.**

**He quickly stripped down to his boxers and slid into the bed just before he heard the door next door open.**

**He closed his eyes and evened his breathing as someone knocked on his door. They knocked again before opening it.**

**He heard soft footsteps moving toward his bed.**

"**Hey Dick," He heard his father say softly as he moved closer, "It's time to get up, buddy."**

**He felt his dads' hand shaking his shoulder slightly. He let him shake him a little more before pretending to wake up groggily.**

"**Five more minutes, dad." Dick muttered before turning slightly.**

**His dad smirked slightly.**

**He was a tall man, about 6'2" with the same midnight black hair as his son and soft brown eyes. He also had a small mustache that he kept neat and trimmed.**

"**Sorry son," Dicks' dad said with a slight shake of his head, "Today's a big day. You gotta get up for breakfast and an early practice before Mr. Wayne comes."**

**Dick gave a short groan before starting to get up.**

"**Breakfast'll be ready in a half hour," His dad told him as he grabbed his dark green uniform, "You should be ready by then."**

"**Kay dad." Dick called over his shoulder as he left his room and went to the bathroom.**

**He came out a half hour later in his dark green circus tights and walked to the small kitchen.**

"**How long are we going to be in the circus anyway?" He asked his dad as he took a seat next to him.**

"**We only just joined four months ago, Dick." His mother told him as she set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.**

**She was a beautiful woman with blonde hair and royal blue eyes. She was about 5'10" and always had a bright smile on her face.**

"**Yeah," Dick said while looking down at his uniform, "But four months ago all I had to wear anywhere was jeans and a t-shirt, not tights that give me a wedgie if I sit the wrong way."**

"**Trust me son," His dad told him with a knowing look, "I know exactly what you mean, but it's better than living in Rockwell. Less danger, more money, and a chance to see the world."**

**Dick looked at his dad as if he was crazy.**

"**Just eat your breakfast." His dad told him before he started eating his.**

**Dick sighed and did as his dad told him.**

**After he finished he headed outside to start practicing.**

**He started performing a few back flips until he reached the closest tent. When he entered he saw a bunch of clowns jumping on a trampoline.**

"**Mind if I join?" He asked with a grin.**

**They jumped off the trampoline and waited to the side.**

**Dick ran at the trampoline and flipped onto it before starting to perform a few tricks on it.**

**After he performed a triple back flip, he saw the clowns pull out a bunch of whip cream pies.**

**He smirked.**

"**Better luck tomorrow guys." He called over his shoulder an hour later as he left the tent. The clowns just honked their horns and waved at him before starting to wipe the whip cream off themselves.**

**As he made his way to the lions he heard someone running up behind him.**

**When the person jumped, he sidestepped and turned, his arms out and prepared to catch the person.**

**He did.**

**It was a little girl, about seven-years-old, with jet black hair and light brown eyes.**

"**How do you do that?" The girl demanded as he set her down.**

"**Practice, Miranda," Dick told her with a confident smile and a sparkle in his royal blue eyes, "Practice."**

"**I can't believe you didn't get caught last night," Miranda said in disbelief as they made their way to the big top, "I seriously thought you would be, Dickie."**

"**I never get caught," Dick told her as he stopped and looked down at her. Suddenly the sparkle in his eyes was gone and he glared at her, "And don't call me Dickie."**

**She nodded.**

**When they got to the big top and looked up, they saw Dicks' parents on the trapeze.**

"**Better get some practice in before Mr. I'm-a-billionaire-so-I-get-to-do-whatever-I-want shows up." Dick said as he climbed the ladder to the trapeze.**

**They practiced their act for two hours before finally taking a break.**

"**Why don't you go relax, Dick," His mom told him, "That way you can have some fun before Mr. Wayne comes."**

"**Kay mom," Dick said with a smile, "I'll see ya later."**

**He walked out of the big top and back towards the trailers when he was suddenly pulled up from the ground.**

"**C'mon Sitka," Dick said to the elephant holding him up while chuckling, "Put me down. C'mon buddy. Put me down."**

**The elephant shook him up and down a bit before finally letting him down.**

"**Good boy." Dick said gently stroking the elephant's trunk.**

**Suddenly, the door to a nearby trailer opened to reveal a tall man with black hair and dark brown eyes being pushed out.**

**The man that pushed him was a large round man with brown hair, combed to the side.**

"**You heard me," The large man said as he pushed him down the stairs angrily, "Get out! I run an honest business here! I don't pay two bit hoods protection money!"**

"**Fine," The other man said slickly while he started to walk backwards, not noticing Dick, "I tried to be reasonable, Mr. Haley. Your gonna regret the day you threw me out. You better remember the name Tony Zucco cause your gonna be calling me and soon."**

**Mr. Haley just slammed his trailer door.**

**Zucco still hadn't noticed Dick, so he didn't notice when Dick put his foot out and tripped Zucco. Zucco immediately fell to the ground, the back of his dark blue blazer now covered in dirt.**

**Dick smiled as Zucco glared at him.**

"**Watch it kid," Zucco warned as he got back to his feet, "You'll be first."**

**Dick just shook his head in disbelief as Zucco walked away.**

"**He can't do anything." Dick said to Sitka, "I'll see ya later."**

**As he walked back towards the tents he saw someone, from the corner of his eye, in a dark blue suit coming around one of them and towards him.**

**When the tall man was about to tap him on the shoulder, Dick grabbed his hand and flipped him to the ground in front of him and put his hand to the mans throat, all in a matter of seconds.**

**When he looked into a pair of royal blue eyes instead of dark brown ones, he immediately let the man go.**

"**Sorry," He said as he helped the man up, "Thought you were someone else."**

"**No problem," The man told him as he brushed himself off, "How'd you do that?"**

"**I grew up in Rockwell," Dick told him, "I could beat up guys three times my size by the time I was four. Trust me, what I did to you was nothing."**

**The man looked slightly shocked at Dick's words but quickly got over it.**

"**I'm Bruce Wayne," He introduced himself to Dick.**

"**Dick Grayson," Dick answered shaking his hand, "C'mon, I'll bring you to Mr. Haley."**

**He took Bruce back to the trailer Tony Zucco had been kicked out of and knocked on the door.**

"**I said-" Mr. Haley said as he opened the door but stopped when he saw Dick and Bruce, "Oh, sorry Dick, Mr. Wayne. I thought it was someone else."**

"**It's okay Mr. Haley," Dick said as he stepped back onto the ground, "I'll see you two in the big top."**

**He walked back to the big top casually and saw his parents waiting outside.**

"**What's up?" He asked looking into the tent.**

"**They need to reinforce the ropes," His dad told him with a smile, "It'll only be a few more minutes."**

**Dick nodded and waited with his family, outside the tent.**

**Five minutes later a group of guys came out of the tent and gave them the okay.**

**When they went through the tent entrance, Dick saw a tall guy making his way out of the tent.**

**He was slumping a little to hide his height, his face was down, and his cap was held low over his face.**

**As he walked past the Graysons, Dick saw a confident smirk plastered on the mans face.**

"**C'mon Dick," His dad said, pulling his attention away from the tailing rope worker, "It's Showtime."**

"**But that guy-" Dick started to warn them but was cut off by Mr. Haley as he entered the tent with Mr. Wayne.**

"**These are the Flying Graysons, Mr. Wayne," He said introducing Bruce to the family, "They'll be the main act."**

"**It's nice to meet you all," Bruce said, shaking Mr. Graysons' hand, "I can't wait to see your act."**

"**Trust me," Dicks' dad said, "You'll love it."**

**They climbed up the ladder and onto the stand.**

**Dicks' dad started the routine before Dick joined in.**

**As they were flipping through the air Mr. Haley and Mr. Wayne were watching from the ground.**

"**Dick's a pretty strong kid," Bruce commented as he watched Dick grab hold of his dad.**

"**He's a tough one," Mr. Haley said with a smile, "But he's a good kid. He really cares about his parents."**

"**How'd his family end up here?" Bruce asked curiously, "He told me he grew up in Rockwell."**

"**He did," Mr. Haley told him, "They just joined up four months ago when we stopped by there. His dad wanted a better life for his family and asked if they could try out. We hadn't had a trapeze act in a while. Once I saw them all up there, I hired them, no questions asked.**

"**Dick's more of a street kid then a circus one though. He blends real well here, but I can tell it's not home to him. I remember, first day he joined, he challenged our strong man to an arm wrestling match. Beat him every time."**

"**So, I'm guessing he's seen some pretty bad things?" Bruce asked curiously.**

"**More than any nine-year-old boy should see," Mr. Haley said sadly, "It's one of the reasons his dad wanted to get away from there."**

"**You can take the boy away from the street," Bruce said as he watched Dick land next to his mother, "But you can't take the street out of the boy."**

"**Ain't it the truth." Mr. Haley said with a nod.**

**As Dicks' mom grabbed onto his dads hands, Dick couldn't help but think back to what he had only seen less than fifteen minutes before.**

**Finally he turned his gaze back to his parents just as he saw the flaw.**

**The rope was breaking on the last trapeze wire.**

"**Dad! No!" He called out to his dad, but was too late.**

**As his father caught hold of his mother the rope broke and they fell, and as they fell, so did Dick Graysons' entire world.**

**Once they hit the ground, Dick jumped from the landing until he landed safely on the ground and took off to where their bodies lay.**

**Once he saw them he collapsed to his knees and his royal blue eyes turned gray.**

**Dick Graysons' parents were dead.**

**Dick Grayson was dead.**

"**Call the police." Bruce told Mr. Haley as he came out of his shock, "Now."**

**Mr. Haley was still shocked for a moment, before he finally got up and ran out of the tent.**

**Bruce walked over to where Dick was sitting.**

"**I'm sorry Dick." He said softly as he looked down at the boy.**

**His shoulders were shaking, but not from tears. From anger.**

**He looked up and Bruce was shocked to see the change in the boys' eye color.**

**There were no tears, just anger, and a silent promise.**

**A promise to make sure what happened to him, never happened to anyone again. Not as long as he could help it.**

A/N: First Orgin is up but not complete.

I'll be updateing hopefully, once a week, and will take requests if it has to do with my other story, 'Teen Titans: Year 1'

An example of what I mean is, someone wants a story featuring Gar and Rachel in it during, let's say, a mission against Scarecrow. Just the two of them. All you have to do is send me a message and give the request and, depending on how it has to fit into 'Year 1' I'll write it as close to the request as I possibly can.

I probably won't be able to get it out the next week, (I do go to school and a few other stories to work on and edit,) but, if it is a reasonable request, then I'll get it out as soon as I can. If it doesn't really fit in with 'year 1' I'll contact you and let you know what I will have to change to get it to fit in. If you don't like the change that's okay, but I can't make it AU or or a future fic, so we'll just have to work something out.

Also, I would like to announce now that the great Green Galant, the writer of **X High School**, will be working with me on a story about Kory before she joined the Titans. We're not sure right now when I'll post it, but we're working hard on it.

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	2. Nightwing's Origin Part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Robin I/Nightwing's Origin**

**Part 2**

**Three hours later, Dick Grayson was sitting silently in Police headquarters.**

**He had changed from his circus uniform to a pair of old sneakers, jeans, a t-shirt, a hoodie and a jean jacket.**

**He had one bag that had everything he owned in it.**

"**Mr. Haley was found dead outside his trailer," He heard Commissioner Gordon tell Bruce. The walls in the headquarters were thin, "Dick is the only witness against Zucco and we still have to find him."**

"**What about Dick?" Bruce asked. Dick could tell he was staring at him but he just kept his eyes to the ground, "What'll happen to him?"**

"**We're going to bring him to a safe house," Commissioner Gordon explained, "That way Zucco can't get his hands on him."**

**There was silence for a few moments.**

"**What about his eyes?" Bruce finally asked, breaking the silence, "They used to be royal blue, like mine. Now they're gray. Almost like they're lifeless."**

"**Well," Commissioner Gordon started, unsurely, "Everyone takes death differently. I'm not a psychiatrist or anything but I'm guessing the shock and grief of his parents' death caused this effect. Everyone is different and takes loss differently. You should be able to understand that."**

"**Yeah," Bruce replied, his voice much deeper than usual, "I do."**

**Commissioner Gordon didn't seem to catch the change.**

"**C'mon Dick," Commissioner Gordon said to Dick as he entered the room a few minutes later, "Time to go."**

**Dick got up, grabbed his backpack, and followed Commissioner Gordon out into the rain.**

**It had been raining ever since his parents died and when he stepped out of Police headquarters it had only seemed to rain harder.**

**He brought the hood of his hoodie up as he followed a fat cop into one of the police cars.**

**He sat silently in the back and listened to the reports on the police frequency.**

**All the while the cop driving the car was muttering about babysitting him.**

**Finally, something interesting came on.**

"**Will all available police officers report the area between April Drive and Harrison Avenue," Came a female voice over the frequency, "Three citizens have reported seeing Anthony Zucco in the area. That's between April Drive and Harrison Avenue."**

**Dick looked at the cop.**

"**We're in the area." He told him strongly.**

"**Shut up kid." The cop snarled at him.**

**Dick glared at him and turned his gaze to the window.**

"**Bitch." He said a few moments later and loud enough for the cop to hear.**

**He grabbed his backpack from the car floor as the cop swerved to the side and parked.**

**Just as he turned around to yell at Dick, he was punched square in the face so hard; he hit his window and was knocked out.**

**Dick opened the back door, got out, slammed it shut and ran into the nearby alley.**

"**He won't try to find Zucco," He muttered as he jumped a metal fence and climbed up a fire escape, "I will."**

**He had been missing for three days. **

**No one could find him, not even Batman.**

**He smirked at the thought.**

**He'd blended in with the crowd and listened to the thugs.**

**They had led him to The Stacked Deck. **

**According to the idiot purse-nappers that liked to talk too much, Zucco was hiding out here.**

**Dick cautiously walked into the dark club. Everyone was wearing hats that hung low over their faces so no one could see who they really were.**

**Dick kept his hood low over his eyes so no one could recognize him.**

**He grabbed the closest guy out of his chair and practically threw him out the door. Everyone just ignored what happened.**

"**Where's Zucco?" Dick asked the guy after he threw him to the ground.**

"**I don't know nothing kid." The guy answered stubbornly as he got back up.**

**Dick tackled him down and into the mud and placed his forearm hard on the man's throat.**

"**Where's Zucco?" Dick asked again as he pushed down harder on the mans' throat.**

"**He's… leaving th-through…the b-back." The man choked out.**

**Dick grabbed the man's head and slammed it into the ground before jumping up and running to the back of the building.**

**When he got there he saw him walking away as the rain pounded around them.**

**He could tell it was Zucco. **

**His eyes were shifting around and his hair was messy and he looked so thin, like he was too scared to have eaten anything in days.**

**Zucco accidentally kicked a rock and jumped at the sound of it hitting a nearby trashcan.**

**Suddenly, he started running like he knew someone was after him.**

**Dick ran quickly after him, trying to keep to the shadows and take him by surprise.**

**He moved swiftly and silently through the night, unlike Zucco who made so much noise the whole neighborhood should have been woken up.**

**He followed Zucco all the way to Grand Avenue where Zucco jumped onto a double-decker bus just before it pulled away. He ran all the way to the top of the bus and looked up in the sky as the bus started to move.**

**Dick was right behind it as it started off slowly. **

**Just as it started to pick up speed, he grabbed onto the back rail and climbed a few of the of the rails before kicking his feet off the rails and getting enough motivation to back flip onto the top of the bus and hit Zucco in the center of his back.**

**He tumbled for a second before quickly standing up and staring at Zucco.**

**Zucco looked up and smiled before getting up.**

"**Your real stupid kid," He told Dick with an evil smile, "Once I kill you, they won't be able to take me in. It-"**

**Before he could finish, Dick kicked him swiftly in the gut so hard his back hit the guard rail.**

**Before the bump could even form on his back, Dick had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and swung him to the ground.**

"**You killed them," He told Zucco as he sent a punch to his face, "Now I'm gonna rip you apart and send the pieces to the cops."**

**He sent another punch to Zuccos' face. He raised his fist again, but paused, and moved it a few centimeters to the right.**

**Suddenly a bat-a-rang came out of nowhere and was about to hit where his fist had been but it hit the floor of the bus.**

**Dick took a moment to look at the direction the bat-a-rang had come from.**

**Zucco took the chance and grabbed Dick by the throat and threw him over the back of the bus.**

**Batman shot off his grappling hook and swung past Zucco and the bus and grabbed Dick before he hit the ground.**

**They landed safely on the roof of a nearby building while Zucco got away on the bus.**

**Dick was outraged as he threw back his soaked hood and the rain pounded around him and Batman.**

"**What the hell did you do that for?" He demanded, "You coulda had him. You coulda brought him in."**

"**Come with me." Batman told him, his voice deep as he stood at the edge of the building.**

**Dick just crossed his arms, unfazed by the towering hero.**

**Batman's eyes turned to slits.**

"**Follow me." He told him again staring down at the boy.**

"**I don't have to do what you say." Dick told him, staring straight into the eyes of his cowl.**

**Batman grabbed him by the hood of his hoodie and jumped over the side of the building.**

**They landed in the awaiting Batmobile and Batman set Dick down in the seat next to him before pressing a small red button on the steering wheel that closed the hood of the car.**

**They took off behind the back alleys at first before hitting the street and blazing past the cars.**

"**This is kidnapping, Mr. Wayne." Dick told him as they drove into an unused road.**

**Batman suddenly hit the brakes.**

"**What did you call me?" Batman asked Dick, a trace of disbelief in his usually strong voice, as he looked down at the boy, the eyes of his mask wide, clearly showing Dick how shocked he was.**

"**You're Bruce Wayne." Dick said looking up at Batman with no sign of emotion, "I know for a fact you are, so don't bother trying to tell me otherwise."**

"**How do you know?" Batman demanded, his eyes becoming slits once more.**

"**They call you the world's greatest detective," Dick said looking out the window once more, "But you made a big mistake when you were talking to Commissioner Gordon a few days ago. You dropped your voice. The moment I heard you talk as Batman, I knew you were Bruce Wayne."**

**There was silence for a few moment.**

**Batman hit the gas again and continued driving down the old road.**

**Suddenly a waterfall came into view and they drove right through it and into the Batcave.**

"**Get out." Batman ordered as soon as he opened the roof of the car.**

**Dick gave a slight smirk.**

"**I got under your skin," He said as he jumped out of the car, "I found out who you were before you got a chance to tell me yourself. I'm the case you couldn't solve, but ended up solving you.**

"**You couldn't find me, Mr. Wayne. I can tell. I outsmarted you, I got to the crook before you, and the only reason you even found me was because you found Zucco on the double-decker."**

"**How do you know this?" Batman said with no emotion.**

"**The skills are natural if that's what you're asking," Dick said as he took a seat at the bat computer, "You ever learned how to read your opponent?"**

**Batman knew Dick was changing the subject but still nodded nodded.**

"**Well," Dick said as he dropped his backpack to the ground, "I can tell a persons next move at least a minute before it happens. That bat-a-rang that you threw at me, I saw it coming before you even threw it. If I wanted to, I could have moved Zucco so the bat-a-rang hit him. Instead, I got in the bat-a-rangs path and moved my fist so it wouldn't hit me, but scare him. If I also wanted to, I could've just moved his face to exactly where the bat-a-rang was gonna hit so it could-" **

"**I get it," Batman said as he pulled off his cowl, "How do you even have that ability?"**

"**Comes just as natural as the detective skills," Dick answered with a shrug, "According to my old sensei, who didn't have the ability so he couldn't teach me how to turn it on and off, he said that only a few hundred people in the world have the ability. Before my parents died I had it tuned down to the average level. Your level. When I was tracking Zucco down, I used the above average level a few times."**

"**So," Bruce started deducing, "Basically, if you wanted to, you could tell a person's next move at least a minute before it happens, which gives you time to come up with a counter or even gives you a chance to turn the tables on an opponent."**

"**Martial Arts is fifty percent mental and fifty percent physical," Dick explained to him, "Everyone has their moves planned out before they're made. Whether it's a minute before, or five seconds before.**

"**And having the above average ability to read your opponents isn't as easy as it may sound. If you turn the tables on your opponent before they make the move you saw, then a whole new series of moves comes to mind. You gotta act quickly, find a weak spot and use it against them.**

"**Just because I'm a kid, a lot of people think I can't take down people three times my size. The truth is, if you train hard enough, no matter how young or even old you are, you can take down anyone. Balance is key. When I flipped you over my shoulder, you were off balance, I wasn't."**

"**You're a gymnast and a martial artist." Bruce stated more than asked.**

"**I'm trained in three different styles of martial arts, each one I have a second degree black belt in." Dick told him. He was completely unfazed by Bruce's questions and most definitely not afraid of Bruce.**

**Bruce studied Dick for a moment.**

"**How badly do you want Zucco?" He finally asked after a few minutes of silence.**

**Dick just smirked.**

**Two months later, Tony Zucco was found in an old rundown hotel at the outskirts of the city.**

**He jumped as someone knocked on the door and pulled out his gun.**

**He carefully crept to the door and slowly opened it.**

**No one was there.**

"**Down here." He heard a boy say.**

**He looked down and before he could even get a good look at the boy, he was punched in the face and was knocked out.**

"**Told ya it was easy." Robin told Batman as he cuffed Zucco.**

**He had a mask that covered just his eyes. His shirt was dark red with a single R on a black patch and short dark green sleeves. His cape was black on the outside and yellow on the inside. His gloves and pants matched his sleeves and his utility belt was yellow. His boots were a plain black.**

**Batman just sighed and slung Zucco over his shoulder.**

"**Let's deliver him personally." He said as they walked to the Batmobile.**

**Robin just smirked for a second before following Batman.**

"**It finally stopped raining." He commented as they got into the Batmobile.**

**A few days later, Dick Grayson stood above his parents graves.**

**He was wearing a black suit and tie and his hair was combed back. A pair of dark sunglasses hid his eyes.**

"**I promise," He whispered as he looked at the headstones, "I'll visit every year."**

**The sun set behind him as he set the flowers onto the grave and turned to see Bruce and Alfred standing a few yards away, waiting for him.**

**Jonathan Grayson**

**Beloved Husband and**

**Father**

"**May you always soar**

**above the Sky."**

**Born October 21, 1971**

**Died May 23, 1999**

**Mary Grayson**

**Beloved Wife and **

**Mother**

"**May you always soar**

**above the Sky."**

**Born August 15, 1972**

**Died May 23, 1999**

A/N: I got some good feedback from some people on the first part of the origin so I took some extra time this past weekend and worked on editing the second part to bring it out a little earlier than I planned.

To my three reviewers, **Green Gallant, The First Angel, and Bethcya O'Conner, **I would like to say thanks for the great reviews and I'm glad you liked the first part. Hopefully this part lived up to your expectations.

Betchya asked me if I was going to add any characters of my own creation. The answer to that is not for a really long time, but I do have one planned. He also requested Beast Boy and Wonder Girl's origins.

Beast Boy, I already planned on doing but wasn't gonna edit for a while, but becuase it was requested i, then I'll get to work on it as soon as I can. Wonder Girl I haven't done my origin version for her but was hopeing someone would request her so thank you also. It'll probably be a while before I get started on her Origin but I'll do it, don't worry about that.

Thanks again to my reviewers, you're awesome!

'Sparky' will probably be up at the end of the week so, for all of you interested in that story, don't forget to check it out.

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	3. Sparky

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

This Story takes place in-between Chapter 33 and 34 of my other story 'Teen Titans: Year 1'

**Sparky**

**December 8, 2004**

**Gotham Technical School**

**Vic finished stripping the wires and started connecting them to the screws before flipping the switch on and turning the light on.**

"**This is so easy," He said as he moved the small light switch to the side, "With all the work we do at home, it only takes us a few minutes to finish this little project."**

"**It takes us a few minutes," Dick said as he leaned back in his seat after turning his light off, "but it takes Karen about thirty seconds."**

**They both looked up to the teachers table where it looked like Karen was arguing with Mr. K about something.**

"**Gotta admire her spunk," Dick said as Karen folded her arms and rolled her eyes at whatever Mr. K was saying. When he turned to Vic, he saw his friend with a slightly goofy smile on his face.**

"**I like girls with spunk," Vic said more to himself than Dick.**

"**And one thing girls like is guys that know when to back off," Kory said from behind the two boys, "And its obvious Mr. K doesn't know that because Karen looks like she's ready to beat the shit out of him."**

"**He's 43 and never been married," Dick said as he turned to look back at her, "It's obvious he doesn't know anything about girls. I even know more about girls than he probably does."**

"**And that's definitely saying something," Vic cut in with a chuckle, "Cause you don't even know when a girl likes you."**

"**That's not completely true," Dick cut in slightly agitated as they heard a screech from the hallway.**

**All three of them groaned.**

"**Kitten." Kory growled out before stomping back to her seat.**

**Vic looked down at Kory for a second before turning back to Dick.**

"**I've never seen anyone get Kory mad as much as Kitten does," He whispered to Dick, "She didn't even have to hear her say anything this time. All it took was a really, really loud screech from her."**

**Dick just nodded in agreement before another screech came from the hallway, only louder this time.**

**They both cringed.**

"**I'm starting to get mad at Kitten myself," He said as he ran a hand through his midnight black locks before smoothing them back down over his forehead, "I've known her since I was ten and I still don't understand why she's obsessed with me. When she tried to kiss me on the playground on the second day of school, I punched her in the face so hard, her nose broke.**

"**You wanna know what she told me the next day. She said it was fine cause it gave her a good reason for her dad to let her get a nose job."**

"**That chick is crazy," Vic said with a shake of his head, "And I bet you didn't say you were sorry or ask her if she was okay."**

"**Hell no," Dick told him not looking the least bit guilty about what he'd done.**

**Suddenly everyone turned when they heard Kitten's distinct laugh getting closer.**

**Both Dick and Kory got up immediately and rushed to close the door as the laugh got closer. Just when they almost had the door closed they heard Kitten's squeal.**

**Vic just shook his head as Kitten somehow slipped past the door.**

"**What is that girl made of liquid or something?" Karen said as she took Dick's empty seat and watched Dick and Kory try to push Kitten out of the Electrical shop.**

**Vic could only nod his head before turning to her.**

"**So, what were you and Mr. K arguing about?" He asked her with a smile.**

**At the mention of their electrical teacher Karen crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the tabletop.**

"**That idiot wouldn't know how to properly wire a house even if that was his job for the past 20 years," She told Vic angrily, "and guess what, that was his job. No wonder the bonehead never got married. He's male chauvinist pig!"**

**Vic nodded for a few seconds before he slowly scooted back a few inches.**

"**Yo, Vic!" Tom, one of the kids in their class, called out from the other table, "Mind giving me a hand over here?"**

"**No prob." Vic told him eagerly before turning to Karen, "Be right back."**

**He got up from his seat and went to the other table to help Tom.**

"**I just can't get this one wire connected," Tom told him as he handed him the wire.**

**Vic put the wire in and grabbed a pair of needle nose pliers and used them to turn the wire tightly before making sure it connected with the body of the screw and not the head.**

**He flipped the switch and a sudden spark came from the bulb until Vic jumped back when it hit him.**

**He put his first two fingers in his mouth and sucked one them, trying to cool the light burn. It took him a few minutes before he finally realized someone was laughing at him.**

**Karen was laughing at him.**

**He glared at her from across the room.**

"**Sorry Sparky," Karen said calming herself a bit as she got up and flipped the light switch off and re-routed some of the wires, "but you should've made sure all the wires were in the right place. You're lucky ya only got a light shock."**

"**Who the hell are you callin Sparky?" Vic demanded. He was angry but at his own stupidity, not her.**

"**Looks like you're tryin to spark things all over the place," Karen said as her hands moved to her hips, "but you know this is one fire you don't wanna start."**

**Vic just glared at her for a few more moments before heading back to his seat.**

**As soon as he sat down there was a loud noise.**

**Everyone turned back to the door to find Dick and Kory leaning against it, keeping it closed and heard someone screaming on the other side as well as a pounding sound.**

**They both looked up to the rest of the class.**

"**What're all of you lookin at?" Dick asked angrily.**

**Everyone turned back to their work as Mr. K got up to talk to the two.**

**Vic and Karen laughed.**

A/N: Just a little one-shot that had let me dabble into Vic and Karen a little more.

I also want to say thanks to my reviewers from the last part of Nightwing's Origin, **'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe', Green Gallant, Betchya O'Connor, and The First Angel! **Thanks again for reviewing and I'm glad you liked the story!

Hope you all liked 'Sparky'! Next week, Raven's Origin (Hopefully)!

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Raven's Origin

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Raven's Origin**

**She knew the difference.**

**She was seven years old and she knew the difference.**

**Right and wrong.**

**She knew the difference between them because of what he did to her mother.**

**Arella.**

**Her mother.**

**May her soul rest in peace.**

**She slowly peeked her head around the corner to see her father getting ready for 'work.'**

**He was just a few inches under six feet and had dark brown hair. His eyes were a deep indigo and he had a small scar just under his narrow chin.**

**As he set his bag on the chair behind him he saw her quickly move back, behind the wall.**

"**Rachel," He called her calmly as he set his favorite gun in its holster, "Come here."**

**She took a deep breath and slowly approached him, her deep blue eyes cast toward the hardwood floor.**

"**Yes dad?" She asked quietly as she stopped a few feet away from him.**

"**I'll be gone for the night," He told her as he kneeled down and gave her a light kiss on the forehead, "Be a good girl and remember to stay out of my office."**

"**Okay dad," She told him, her eyes still focused on the ground and not her father.**

**He got up, grabbed his overcoat, and was just about to leave when Rachel called him.**

**He turned around and looked her in the eyes, letting her know he was listening.**

"**It's wrong," She told him shakily, "Please don't do it anymore dad. Please."**

**Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears as she pleaded with her father not to go. Not to continue the family business.**

**His eyes darkened in anger.**

**It took one step until he was towering over her. In a matter of seconds his hand struck the side of her face, making a huge, red handprint.**

**She was scared.**

**Her father had never struck her before.**

"**It's the family business, Rachel," He told her as he grabbed his gloves from his back pocket and put them on, "It's how we get by and are able to live in this beautiful home, in this nice quiet city. It's how I pay for you to go to that great school and get you all those books you love. And it's the family business, Rachel. A tradition that's been passed down through five generations. You may not understand now, but in a few years you will."**

**He turned back around and quickly exited the house, not looking back.**

**Rachel could only look at the floor.**

**She slowly made her way to the kitchen to make herself dinner. She fixed up a sandwhich, placed it on a plastic plate, and sat at the cherry wood kitchen table before taking a small bite.**

**She had gotten used to eating alone after her mom died.**

**Her eyes shimmered once more with unshed tears before a stray tear started to make its way down her cheek slowly.**

**She quickly brushed it away and went back to eating her sandwhich.**

**After she finished she threw her plate away and quickly cleaned the crumbs off the table. Her father didn't like any kind of mess.**

**As she walked back into the hall she easily saw his office.**

**His warning passed through her mind.**

**It always did when she passed his office.**

**She couldn't even remember a time when he hadn't told her or her mother not to open that door.**

**Probably because there never was a time where he hadn't said it.**

**He told her even more to not open that door after he killed her mother.**

**She knew the consequence of even touching the doorknob to that office.**

**Death.**

**Opening that door was what got her mother killed.**

**Not exactly that door of course. Because of her father's job they moved every so often. They moved here a few months after he killed her mother.**

**She took a deep breath and headed for her room but paused between the door to her room and the door to his office at the last minute.**

**She looked toward his office once more than looked toward the front door.**

**She stood there a few moments to debate with herself before she opened the door. **

**She opened the door to his office.**

**One of his 'friends' had broken the lock a few nights ago so it only took a twist of the knob to open it.**

**It looked like a regular office.**

**A nice cherry wood desk with a matching chair, a few filing cabinets and book shelves, some important looking papers on his desk, a phone, and a laptop were just a few of the things she could see.**

**She slowly closed the door behind her and went to his desk. She climbed up to his chair and grabbed a few of the papers on top of the small pile on his desk.**

**The top one was a printed e-mail he had gotten from one of his 'associates.'**

**_Grocery store. Old guy won't pay. Wants to talk to you boss. You should take care of him now. We'll meet you there._**

**Rachel gulped.**

**Her father was going to kill an owner of a grocery store.**

**She started thinking about Mr. Hinkly, the owner of the small grocery store near her school. She stopped by there to pick up an apple a few weeks after she had first moved to Briton. She had forgotten her lunch at home and the store was only a block away from the school and she had more than enough time to get something for lunch and make it to class on time.**

**Mr. Hinkly gave her the apple and candy for free and was the only person in town that had made her smile.**

**He was a kind old man.**

**When she had gotten detention for hitting a kid in her class a few weeks ago and she missed her bus, he drove her home.**

**In a way, he was more of a father to her than her own. He was actually there for her when she needed someone.**

**Her father had 'work' to do.**

**He was a mob boss.**

**That was the family business.**

**He liked to get his hands dirty though.**

"**It reminds me of when I worked for my father," He had told her once, "I always got to get rid of the stiffs who wouldn't pay, not to mention that's how I got respect from my associates. They respect that you're willing to get your hands dirty, and that you're not the big fat guy behind the desk just giving orders. They aren't my friends but they aren't my enemies either."**

**Her mother had found out who he was gonna kill and who he had killed. She had seen the evidence.**

**That's what got her killed.**

**Rachel had seen her die too.**

**Her father had dragged her mother to their bedroom so she wouldn't see but she peeked anyway.**

**His expression wasn't what she thought it would be either. He didn't even look at her mother when he pulled the trigger but Rachel saw a small tear fall from his closed eyes.**

**He had loved her mother but not enough to let her live and sure as hell not enough to give up 'The Family Business' for her.**

**He didn't love Rachel enough to give up the family business for her either. He proved that tonight.**

**He'd kill her when he found out she was in here.**

**She sighed and put the e-mail back before getting off the chair and leaving the room, carefully shutting the door behind her.**

**She quickly got dressed for bed, not knowing if she'd ever wake up again.**

**She woke up to a loud bang and quickly shot out of bed and grabbed the closest thing she could get her hands on.**

**Her alarm clock.**

**She heard voices and footsteps but didn't know what to make of them.**

**There was a knock on her door as she heard a few doors down the hall being banged open.**

"**Anyone in there?" Asked a female voice through the door, "I'm Detective Park of the Briton Police Force. I don't want to hurt you Rachel. I just want to talk."**

**Rachel took in what the woman said for a few moments.**

"**How do you know my name?" She finally asked through the door so the detective could hear her.**

"**It's on your father's file," Detective Park told her honestly, "He also has a picture of you in his wallet."**

**There was silence for a few moments before the detective spoke up again.**

"**Could you please open the door Rachel?" She asked her calmly, "The news I need to give you is best not told through a door."**

**Rachel slowly lowered the clock to her side before slowly opening the door to her room.**

**The detective was a tall African-American woman wearing a black sweater, blue pants, and an overcoat.**

**She gave Rachel a small smile before politely asking, "May I come in?"**

**Rachel nodded and the detective stepped through the doorway and slowly shut the door behind her.**

**Rachel still caught a glimpse of many policemen and women searching through the rooms of the house.**

**Rachel turned back to the detective who had turned on the small bedside lamp and had taken a seat on her bed.**

**Rachel slowly climbed up next to her and stared into her light brown eyes.**

"**He's dead." Rachel stated to the detective who looked shocked at her statement, "I know he's dead or you wouldn't be searching for evidence that he was a mobster and who he killed. He keeps all his records and weapons in his office. The one a little way down the hall."**

"**I'm sorry, Rachel." The detective could only say but Rachel just shook her head.**

"**What he did and whatever he's done is wrong." She told the detective strongly before she started shaking and her eyes became glassy, "Why couldn't he just give it up? Why was it more important to him than his family? Why didn't he ever care about us? Why didn't he ever care about me?"**

**She was sobbing now. She couldn't hold it in any longer and she was definitely tired of holding it back.**

**All Detective Park could do was let the little girl cry on her shoulder.**

**The little girl who was now without a family. Without a home.**

**All she could do was hold her and hope it would be alright.**

**She kneeled before his grave and listened as the wind rustled through the trees softly.**

"**I hate you," She said softly to the wind knowing he was listening, that he was watching, "I hope you know that. I hope you know I don't give a damn about 'The Family Business.' I hate 'The Family Business' and I hate you!**

"**I'm not gonna be what you wanted me to! What grandpa would want me to be or great-grandpa or any dumbass family member that went in to the business because I sure as hell am not gonna keep it running!**

"**Look what the family business did! It took you away from your real family! The one that cared about you and wanted you to be there for them when they needed a ride to school or work. The one you obviously showed me you never cared about when you killed mom!**

"**It dies with you. As for me, I've got over five generations of mess to clean up. I'm not gonna hurt people. I'm gonna help them. I'm gonna have a real family one day, and they'll care about me more than you ever did."**

**There was silence as the trees stopped rustling and the wind stopped blowing.**

"**You're foster parents are waiting Rachel," Detective Park said from behind the small girl, "Are you ready to go?"**

**Rachel got off her knees and gave the detective a small smile.**

"**I'm ready." She said softly before turning her back on the grave. **

**Turning her back on the business.**

A/N: Last chapter I got a question from MarvelGirl16 asking who Kitten was. Kitten is a character from the show in the season 2 episode 'Date with Destiny' and Killer Moth's daughter. She's usually used in most stories as the girl that likes Robin but annoys the hell out of him and get's turned down by him. She and Kory are usually enemies. If you get the chance to see the episode watch it cause it's really funny especially Starfire becuase she gets incredibly jealous!

Hope you all liked Raven's Origin. I'm now working on Beast Boy's but next week I plan on having a little more action with a Kory story requested to me by **nadiagirl**.

In the meantime, thanks for reading. Please review!


	5. A Girls Night Out

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

This story is a request from **nadiagirl** that wanted to see Kory in a street race with some of the Titans watching. I kind of expanded on the idea and decided to add a few other things that could include things all the Titans girls enjoy. Hope you enjoy it!

This story takes place between chapter 45 and 46 of 'Teen Titans: Year 1'

**A Girl's Night Out**

**March 5, 2005**

**Studio 6 – Local Teen Dance Club**

**9:03 PM**

**Rachel rubbed her temples as she listened to the pounding music of the teen club they were at.**

"**You okay?" Kory asked her over the incredibly loud music, looking a little worried.**

"**The music is giving me a headache!" Rachel called back before taking a drink of her water. She glared at it for a few seconds.**

"**Glaring won't turn it into a cup of herbal tea, Rachel," Barb told her with a teasing smile, "Relax. It's a dance club! Grab a guy and just let loose!"**

"**I don't let loose." Rachel told her as she glanced at the dance floor and all the moving bodies on it. Everyone looked like they were packed closely in a box.**

**Kory and Barb looked at each other before shaking their heads in defeat.**

"**When Karen gets off the dance floor," Kory told her as the song started to end, "We'll head to your place next, then Barb's."**

"**Who's gonna be able to pry her off the dance floor?" Rachel replied back as she looked toward it, "Better yet, who's gonna be able to find her than pry her off the dance floor?"**

**Kory and Babs looked to the dance floor as well before Babs reached into her back pocket and pulled out a quarter.**

"**Call it in the air." She told Kory before flipping it high into the air.**

"**Heads." Kory said as she stared at as it flipped over and over while starting its decent, "Let it hit the table."**

**The old quarter hit the table and spun for a few moments before landing on heads.**

**Kory grinned while Barb sighed.**

"**Okay Rachel," She said while she picked up the quarter and got ready to flip it into the air, "Your call."**

"**This is a really stupid," Rachel said as the coin was flipped high into the air.**

"**Got a better way to pick who's going to search for Karen?" Kory asked as she laid her chin into her palm.**

"**Heads." Rachel said immediately after Kory finished her question "Let it hit the table."**

**It hit the center and spun for a few seconds and landed on tails.**

"**Best two out of three." Rachel said as she picked up the quarter and looked to Barb, "Call it."**

**She flipped it into the air.**

"**Tails," Barb answered as it started it's decent, "Catch it."**

**Rachel caught it with her left hand and slapped it on top of her right to reveal heads.**

"**I hate you." She told Barb stiffly as she got up, dropped the quarter on the table and headed for the dance floor.**

**Barb just smiled.**

**Rachel pushed her way through the mass of bodies on the dance floor, only stopping when she felt someone touch her and told herself it was only an accident. She finally found Karen in the center of the large group.**

**Her eyes were closed as she danced by herself and ignored the looks the boys around her were giving her.**

**Rachel marched up to her, grabbed one of her arms and dragged her off the dance floor.**

"**We're leaving." She told Karen shortly as she dragged her back over to the table where Barb and Kory were talking animatedly about someone, "The book store closes at ten."**

"**Alright girl, relax," Karen told her with a smile as she grabbed her basketball jacket and put it on, "The music here is played out anyway. We need to find a new club."**

"**Hell yeah," Babs said as they all exited the dance club. They continued their walk to the book store in silence until they arrived and split up in different directions.**

**Rachel and Babs looked at the sale books in relative silence until one book caught Bab's eye.**

"**Check this out," She whispered to Rachel with a smile as she grabbed the book and showed her the cover.**

"**_How to figure out a Superhero's Secret Identity by Sir Laughs a Lot_," Rachel read off the cover looking extremely amused, "Who the hell would buy a book by a guy named Sir Laughs a Lot? And about figuring out the identities of Superheroes?"**

**Babs opened the book and glanced through some of the pages until one caught her eye.**

"**Listen to this," She told Rachel as she put her right hand on the pages to hold them down, "_Superheroes don't like to have fun. They are incredibly serious which makes their identities extremely obvious. Just look at old Bat's. He always acts like he's got something stuffed up his butt and no matter how hard the Joker tries he just can't pull it out. Now, who in Gotham also acts like that? You figure it out let me know, cause I'm always interested in good ol' Battsy..." _**

**She trailed off and her jaw dropped slightly as she stared at the rest of the text.**

"**How much is that book?" Rachel asked her as she looked at it in interest.**

"**A buck." Babs answered shortly, as she pulled out two bucks, "I'll be back in a sec."**

"**Kay," Rachel said as she turned her gaze to the bargain books and started looking through them.**

**Upstairs Kory and Karen sat back-to-back reading from different books.**

"**It says here that the Eagle Claw style of martial arts is one of the oldest and most complex of the surviving Northern Shaolin kung fu systems," Kory told Karen as she read her book on Northern Chinese styles of martial arts with interest, "it's distinguished by its powerful gripping techniques and intricate system of locks, takedowns, and pressure point strikes, which represent one of the oldest forms of the Chinese grappling known as Chin Na."**

**Karen just nodded her head as she continued reading her book before lifting her head and turning it a bit to stare at Kory over her shoulder. All she could see was Kory's auburn hair.**

"**Aren't you a major martial artist?" She asked Kory. When Kory nodded she continued, "Then wouldn't you already know this? I mean, you know about even more styles of martial arts than Gar knows about different comic book characters, and the boy knows a lot."**

**Kory laughed a little before shaking her head a bit.**

"**There are hundreds of different styles of Chinese Martial Arts," She told Karen, "Not to mention the hundreds, or even thousands of other styles in the world. A new style could even be made right now and we wouldn't know because there are so many. Some are more well known than others which makes some people belive that that style is better when another style could be out there that's even better."**

"**So you get all those books on martial arts to help you learn about the styles," Karen surmised as she set her book down, "But you don't actually know how to use those styles."**

"**Kind of," Kory answered as she closed the book and set it to the sidde to take with her, "Some of the books I get actually help me come up with new moves because of the descriptions in them."**

"**You don't quit, so ya girl?" Karen asked bluntly.**

"**I fight til my last breath Karen," Kory responded as she got up and strecthed before grabbing the book an checking her watch, "9:58. Let's go, we still got a half hour til the mall closes. That's Barb's time."**

**Karen was up and strecthing by now too. She put her book back and followed Kory down the steps to the first floor of the book store.**

"**I'll get Barb and Rae while you pay for your book," Karen told Kory as she went off to find their younger friends.**

"**Kay," Kory replied as she headed into the short line.**

**Karen searched through the shelves of the drama section until she heard a faint whispering.**

"…**gotta be him." She heard a girl say. It was Barb, "I mean who else would call him Battsy?"**

"**Good point." She heard Rachel respond before hearing them flip through a book.**

**She cuatiously walked up to the corner of the shelf and saw them sitting against it reading a small paperback book with a purple cover and a picture of a playing card on the back. Next to Barb was a plastic bag from the store.**

"**What're you two lookin at?" She asked as the younger girls jumped in surprise, Barb quickly putting the book back in the bag.**

**They both breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Karen.**

"**It's only you." Rachel said before taking a deep breath. Karen raised an eyebrow.**

"**We found this book and think the Joker wrote it," Barb explained as she got up and took the book out of the bag to show it to Karen, "All the clues are pretty obvious."**

"**Why the hell would Joker write a book?" Karen questioned as she flipped through it, "And who the hell would publish it?"**

"**Check the publisher name." Rachel told her as she got up, walked up to Karen and flipped the book closed before turning it on it's side, "Random House."**

"**Well they were definitely random when they picked a book to publish by a known psycho." Barb said with a roll of her eyes.**

"**I think Kory should take a look at this," Karen commented as she flipped through the book once more.**

"**Take a look at what?" Came Kory's voice from behind the three girl's. They just turned to look at her before Karen came up and gave her the book.**

"**Check it out." Was all she told Kory as she watched a slightly confused look appear on Kory's face when she grabbed the book.**

**Her eyes scrunched a bit as she looked at the cover and publisher before casually flipping through the text.**

"**Who bought it?" She asked after she finished flipping through it.**

**Barb stepped up and Kory just handed her the book back.**

"**Give it to me again later." Kory told her as she checked her watch once more, "10:06. Let's go, it's your turn."**

**Barb just shrugged and put the book back in her bag and before starting to head out of the bookstore, the others in tow. **

**It was about a five minute walk to the mall where the girls went their separate ways, each to a store they perferred.**

**Karen hit FYE to check out some of the latest CD's while Rachel went to another, smaller bookstore. Barb went off to get a few more sets of clothes from Old Navy and Kory went to Finish Line to get a new pair of sneakers because her old ones were so worn out she could slide on the gym floor with them.**

**A half hour later they met up at the entrance, Rachel, Karen and Kory only holding one bag while Barb was loaded down with them.**

"**Girl," Karen said as she grabbed a few bags out of Barb's hands, "what did you do? Buy every store in the mall?"**

"**I just found a few things liked," Barb told her defensively as Rachel and Kory also grabbed a few bags from her.**

"**Yeah," Rachel said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She then turned to Kory, "Your turn."**

**Kory just gave her a small smile.**

"**Let's just skip my turn," She told them with a shrug, "I can't really think of anywhere to go."**

"**C'mon Kory," Karen said as she turned her gaze to the taller redhead, "There's gotta be something you wanna do."**

"**There isn't." Kory told her sternly.**

"**Tim told me you like racing motorcycles," Rachel said as she stared at Kory, "He also told me the last time you raced was a few months ago so you could get some money to pay Barb back."**

**Kory just sighed in respnonse.**

"**We can go y'know," Barb told her with a shrug, "I've been to a few street races before with Dick and they're preety cool. I made five hundred bucks betting on him once."**

**Kory looked out the door and saw a car race by the mall entrance.**

"**Let's head to the westside track," She finally said with a faraway look in her emerald eyes and a mischeviuos smile on her face. It disappeared after a few more seconds as she turned back to her friends "but first let's drop this stuff off at the mansion and let me grab my bike, jacket, helmet, and gloves."**

**The others just grinned widely as they left the mall.**

**An hour later**

**Engines roared as people cheered from the sidelines at the competitors.**

**A midnight black Harley motocycle with dark purple flames on the sides rolled up to the starting line and the rider pulled out their wallet.**

**The rider was wearing all black except for their light blue shirt. Their face was hidden by their black motorcycle helmet with a reflective visor but a patch of auburn hair could be seen between their helmet and leather jacket.**

**A small man, about 5'2", came up to the rider with two large guys behind him.**

"**Two-fifty per ride." He told the rider, his hand held out for the money.**

**The rider pulled out two hundred and fifty dollars and handed it to him before putting their wallet back in their pocket.**

**He counted the cash before nodding and went to the sidelines.**

"**Bets." He called out to the cheering crowd before snapping his fingers.**

**His two men, along with a few others went through the crowd, taking money and writing down who was betting for who and how much.**

"**Damn," Barb said after one of the men took their bets, "Look at all these people."**

"**Remember Kory said it was only the early group," Rachel said as she stared out at the starting line, waiting for the race to begin, "around one to two is when the real races begin."**

**Suddenly a gunshot was heard and the cyclists took off.**

**Kory roared off and took an easy lead at the sound of the gun. She zoomed down the road and went to the outside at the first turn. Suddenly another rider came up from behind her. She waited for him to get closer, even slowed down for him. She saw his smirk clearly through his clear visor but he couldn't see her smile. She gave him a short wave before making a sharp turn to the right and skiddign into a tunnel while he crashed into a wall.**

**She gunned the engine once more as she hit the main road and zoomed inbetween cars and through five red lights. She cut into an alley and as she passed into a second one she heard the other riders coming up.**

**She took a sharp left and continued through another series of alleys and heard only a few cyclists following. The others must have continued down the straight path to the dead end.**

**There was also a metal fence just ahead of her.**

**She saw a thick sheet of metal leaning against a few tin trashcans a few feet away from the fence. She smirked and set up her bike so it would hit the ramp. She went flying perfectly in the air and above the fence and made a perfect landing and circled around for a few seconds, gaining momentum, before shooting off down the alley and back onto the main road.**

**The other riders were still far behind her as she turned and saw the bridge ahead of her starting to lift as a ship was getting ready to pass.**

**She leaned close to her handle bars and increased her speed once more, shooting off down the road.**

**Just as the bridge lifted to a fourty-five degree angle, Kory sped up and jumped the gap. As she got closer to the other side, she shifted her and the bikes weight so she landed, skidding down the other side. When she finally came to the road at the other end she stopped, looked up at the bridge, and smiled behind her dark visor.**

**It was at a ninety degree angle. No one would be able to get to the other side for a good few minutes. There was no doubt now that she'd win this race.**

**She started her bike up once more and road quickly down the street quickly, cutting through a few more alleys on her way.**

**By the time she made it to the finish line the crowd was shocked to see only her. Well, most of it anyway.**

**Karen and Barb were grinning widely while Rachel had thin smile on her face.**

**She passed the finish line easily, shut off her bike, and took off her helmet. She smiled at the shocked crowd before getting off her bike and walking over to the man that had collected her money.**

"**You owe me two grand," She told him as he stared at her dumbly, "and don't try to tell me different. There were ten riders, each payed two hundred and fifty dollars which comes out to two thousand-five hundred dollars. You get to keep the five hundred, I get the rest."**

**He scowled at her as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wad of cash.**

"**I want to see you count it out." Kory told him as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at him as if daring him to do otherwise.**

**He growled but did as she said and counted out the cash before handing it to her.**

"**You counted two Franklins twice." Kory told him, not even counting the money again, just staring into his grey eyes.**

"**You trying to tell me I'm cheatin you outta cash?" He told her as he snapped his fingers and two tall men stepped up behind him. They were just a few inches taller than Kory.**

**They didn't intimidate her, however.**

"**That's exactly what I'm telling you." Kory told him calmly.**

**When one of the men put a hand on her shoulder she twisted it and he cried out in pain before she flipped him over and onto his back.**

**The other guy tried to grab her while her back was turned to him but she had already dropped to the ground and swept her leg across the ground knocking him off his feet and onto the floor.**

"**Now," She said as she got back to her full height, her arms crossed over her chest once more, "About the money you owe me…"**

"**Here," he told her shakily as he handed her more money than what he owed her, "Here's your hundred. Here's the rest of the money too. Just take it."**

**She took the money and turned back to her bike and walked it over to the side as a few of the other riders started coming toward the finish line.**

**She walkd her bike over to the street corner and waited until the Rachel, Karen, and Barb came up.**

"**Nice job girl," Karen said as she put some money into her back pocket, "You won each of us a grand."**

"**Yeah and the way you just took down that trolls henchman," Barb said with a grin, "it was totally awesome!"**

**Rachel just nodded in agreement.**

"**Tonight was definitetly interesting," Rachel commented as they made their way back to the manor later that night, "not to mention very profitable."**

"**Five races, five wins." Kory said with a smile.**

"**And over five thousand dollars in our pockets!" Karen said with a grin.**

"**We have got to do this again sometime," Barb told them as she pulled out her house key.**

**The others nodded in agreement.**

**She stopped in front of the gate to her house.**

"**I'll see you guys tomorrow," She told them as she unlocked the gate, "we can make plans then."**

"**Works for me," Karen told her.**

"**Night Barb." Kory told her with a smile.**

"**See ya tomorrow." Rachel said, "When we get back to work."**

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to upload this! School is a pain but I finally got it done. After I got to the scene for Kory's race my spell check stopped working so I tried my best to make sure the words were as accurate as possible. When I get it to work again I'll re-upload the story.

Hope you all liked this story and I hope it lived up to your expaectations **nadiagirl**

Next story is 'Beast Boy's Origin'! Until then, thanks for reading. Please review!


	6. Starfire's Origin

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; DC Comics does. I only own the plot.

**Starfire's Origin**

**It had just started raining once they made it to the quiet street.**

**Ten-year-old Kory Anders stared out the window and watched the rain hit the window.**

"**It was a nice ceremony," Her mother commented to her father, who was driving, "They would have loved it."**

**She was talking about the recent funeral they had gone too. Kory's grandparent's funeral.**

"**Too bad Gary had to miss it," Her dad said as he tried to see through the pounding rain, "He and Kam are gonna be back in Citadel in a few days."**

**Kory just kept watching the rain.**

"**Mom," She finally spoke up a few minutes later, "Why did we move away from Gotham?"**

"**Because we couldn't afford to live here anymore sweetie," Her mother told her with a soft smile.**

**She looked almost exactly like Kory only she had bright sky blue eyes instead of emerald green.**

**Her father had even darker red hair than Kory and Korys' emerald eyes.**

"**Do you think the baby will look like you dad?" Kory asked as she turned her gaze to her mothers' stomach.**

**Her dad chuckled and grinned.**

"**I don't know sweetie," He said, looking at her through the rearview mirror, "Are you excited about becoming a big sister."**

"**Yeah," Kory replied grinning, "I can't wait."**

"**You definitely have learned to adapt sweetie," Her mother commented to Kory.**

"**Mr. Smith says that adapting in different surroundings is important," Kory explained her attitude change to her mother, "You need to adapt to the situation. When you told me about the baby I adapted by becoming happier and showing it. We aren't in Citadel anymore so I don't have to be on guard for another few hours."**

**Her parents smiled as Kory looked out the window once more.**

"**Michael!" Her mother suddenly called, "Look out!"**

**Kory looked up just in time to see her dad hit the brakes and stop just a few feet in front of a tall person in an overcoat and hat.**

"**That was close," Her dad commented as he saw the man in front of them move toward them.**

**Just as he went to lower the window, Kory saw the man pull out a gun from his overcoat pocket.**

**Before she could say anything, however, the man shot a bullet straight through the window and into Korys' dads' head.**

**Her mother screamed for a moment but she was quickly silenced when another shot rang out and hit her in the heart.**

**Her parents were dead.**

**Her unborn brother was dead.**

**She was dead.**

**Maybe not in body, but in spirit.**

**Kory Anders was dead.**

**Kory sat, frozen in the backseat.**

**There was a crash as the man broke through the window and unlocked the car door. He swung the door open and unbuckled her father from his seat before throwing him out of the car and onto the sidewalk without hesitation or regret. He moved to her mother and repeated the process.**

**When he went to check the backseat, he saw her.**

**Green met brown.**

**Both eyes cold, for very different reasons.**

**He reached back into his pocket for his gun and aimed it at her forehead.**

**Just before he was about to shoot, he was pulled out of the car, and the gun fell to the floor.**

**Kory took a deep, calming breath before looking out the window just in time to see Batman slam the man against the wall, knocking him out.**

**She slowly opened the car door, surprising Batman, and walked over to where her parents lay in the rain.**

**She sat silently and stared at her parents for a moment before turning her gaze to the man that killed them, then finally to Batman before letting them rest on her parents once more.**

**Sorrow.**

**Regret.**

**Agony.**

**Those are the feelings that filled her emerald eyes. But there was something else.**

**A promise.**

**A promise to make sure what happened to her, never happened to anyone again. Not as long as she could help it.**

**She felt, more than heard, Batman approach her.**

"**I'm sorry." He said dejectedly before taking out his grappling hook and swinging away in the heavy rain.**

**The police had picked her up about a half hour later.**

**She watched and heard Commissioner Gordon and Bruce Wayne speaking outside of the room she was in. The walls were so thin it wasn't hard to hear the conversation about her.**

"**What'll happen to her?" She heard Bruce ask Commissioner Gordon.**

"**I've contacted her uncle and older sister," Commissioner Gordon told him, "They'll be here by tomorrow to pick her up. The funeral will be held in a few days."**

**Bruce nodded and turned to look at Kory, his eyes filled with sadness, defeat, and regret.**

**Why?**

**She didn't know at that moment but she knew it would come to her. A few moments, seconds, minutes. That's all it would take for the emotions to click.**

**She stared at the window all night.**

**She didn't sleep.**

**She barely ate.**

**She just sat and listened.**

**Listened to the police talk about different villains.**

**About Robin not being seen for almost a week.**

**About Batman taking down Zucco.**

**Tony Zucco.**

**The man who killed her parents.**

**He'd also killed someone else's parents before.**

**A year before.**

**They didn't give the kid's name but she certainly felt for him or her.**

**Zucco had escaped earlier that week and had kept his tracks clear Up until that night.**

**He'd gotten desperate and made a very large, careless mistake which had effectively put him back behind bars once more.**

**Hopefully this time he wouldn't escape. **

**Her uncle came barging in the next day. Her sister just strode in casually, as if nothing was wrong.**

**Her uncle talked to Commissioner Gordon for a bit as she grabbed her bag.**

"**Hope you're happy," Kam whispered to her as they walked out of Police Headquarters minutes later, "you ruined my trip."**

**She didn't say anything.**

**She just stared ahead of her.**

**The day of the funeral finally came and she stared at the headstones through the entire thing, hearing everyone speak but not really listening.**

**It was small and a few people came. The few people in Gotham that still knew and remembered them plus a few extra.**

**Even Commissioner Gordon came to pay his respects.**

"**Come my little bumgorf," Her uncle said at the end of the ceremony, "it is time to go."**

**Kory stared at the headstones for a moment longer before turning around and slowly following her uncle and sister. **

**She stopped once she got onto the sidewalk and turned her gaze to the shadows under the tree a few yards away.**

**She gave a small wave to it before turning back and following her uncle and sister.**

**Once she was out of sight, Batman stepped out from the shadows underneath the tree.**

"**How did she know I was there?" He questioned himself. He took a few moments to think over any clues he might have given her before something Robin had told him almost exactly a year ago came to mind.**

**He shook his head a bit as he walked to her parents' graves and laid some lilies on them.**

"**I'm sorry." He whispered to the blowing wind, "I was too late."**

**Michael Anders**

**Beloved Father and Husband**

**Born March 18, 1969**

**Died May 23, 2000**

**Lily Anders**

**Beloved Mother and Wife**

**Born June 26, 1969**

**Died May 23, 2000**


	7. Wonder Girl's Origin

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; DC Comics does. I only own the plot.

This was a request from **MarvelGirl16** when the 'Secret Files & Origins' just came out. I hope you like it!

**Wonder Girl's Origin**

**Ten-year-old Donna Troy walked down the side walk, her backpack weighed down with her school books and a large smile on her face due to the end of the school day.**

**Donna had dark ebony hair and bright sapphire eyes that gleamed in the sunlight. She was wearing red sneakers, a light blue jean jacket over her dark red, long sleeved shirt, and a pair of light blue jeans.**

**The leaves had just started changing color this past week and she thought it was a beautiful sight.**

**She had never seen the leaves change when she lived on Themyscira, the island of the Amazons. It was always like a summer day there.**

**She had arrived at the quiet, suburban town in the middle of winter. The white snow intrigued her to no end and her thirst for knowledge of not only the seasonal changes of patriarch's world but basically everything else as well. As soon as her guardians signed her up for school, she immediately went to work to learn as much as she could and quickly caught up with her class.**

**Her sister, Diana, would be coming to visit soon. She came around every month to see how things were going and make sure she was taken care of. These past few months she had seemed saddened by something but told Donna it was just a little stress and that she'd be fine.**

**It would be another week until Donna's eleventh birthday. That was when Diana was coming. She had explained the way calendars had worked and what birthdays were to her on the way over to this new world.**

**Donna's smile became larger as she thought of her sister.**

**Diana was known as Diana Prince in this world when she wore her hair up and a pair of glasses over her eyes. She was known as the superheroine Wonder Woman also when she wore a special suit that was created by Hephaestus for their birth mother, Hippolyta, who gave it to her when she first visited patriarch's world. It had confused Donna at first as to why Diana would disguise herself but Diana explained to her that it was not only for her protection but Donna's as well. She had first used the disguise to keep an eye on the Embassy to make sure they kept their word to leave Themyscira alone.**

**Donna's thoughts suddenly stopped as she smelt a familiar substance.**

**Smoke.**

**Whenever the Amazons had a large celebration at night they would have a huge bonfire along with a great feast and fun games.**

**The smoke here was different. It didn't smell like pounds of meat slowly cooking over a fire.**

**It was a mixture of burning wood with the faint odor of…**

**She looked up to the sky and saw the dark, thick, gray smoke in the sky.**

**She started running to see where the smoke was coming from and her heart beat faster as she got closer to the street she lived on with the Stacey's, her guardians.**

**Her eyes widened as she saw the thick smoke coming from down the street and she dropped her backpack to the ground to pick up speed.**

**She stopped suddenly as she noticed a large crowd around the area the smoke was coming from. Police cars surrounded the whole area as did fire trucks and about four ambulances.**

**She tried to make her way through the dense crowd but it took, what seemed to her, forever to get through. When she did, she gasped.**

**Her house was burned to the ground. Dirt, soot, and water covered the area the firemen, policemen, and paramedics were searching around.**

**She looked up and down but couldn't find the Stacy's. **

**They were gone.**

**She sat silently on the sidewalk that night as she heard them move around what used to be her home.**

**Diana had called in her friends to help find out what started the fire.**

**Batman, Catwoman, and Superman.**

**They all moved slowly and tried to find anything that would give them a clue as to what happened. They'd been looking for hours.**

**She finally heard heeled boots coming her way but didn't look up. She knew who it was.**

**Diana took a seat next to her younger sister, her sapphire eyes holding a deep sadness. She had known the Stacey's years before Donna had and considered them great friends.**

**Diana looked like an older, more mature version of Donna,**

**She sighed and looked up to the night sky before speaking.**

"**We'll be going back to the island in a few weeks." She said quietly as Donna looked up to the sky with her, "I'm sure mother will be happy to know you're safe. Until then you'll stay with me at the Embassy. Batman has already set up the records and made you my…cousin. Because of the age difference."**

**There was a long pause, each of them hoping their friends would be able to find at least one tiny clue as to what happened. That hope quickly fell as yet another minute passed.**

**Diana just put an arm around Donna's shoulders and pulled her into a comforting hug as Donna cried for her lost family.**

**She stood before the large statue of the goddess Athena only weeks later. She kneeled in prayer her head down in silent thought as her hands were clasped lightly together.**

"**Please Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, guide me through this troubled time in my life. Help me find a path to keep things like this from happening to others. Allow me to stay in patriarch's world.**

"**I know that it has evils since I've seen a very large one but I also know it has many more goods. The Stacey's showed me that." **

**Her eyes opened as she stared up at the marble statue of the Goddess of Wisdom.**

**Suddenly the statue was covered in a golden light that shown through the whole temple.**

**Donna covered her eyes as the light was almost enough to blind her.**

"**You wish to return to their world Donna Troy," She heard a strong, calm voice come from all around her. It wasn't Athena's however. It was a male.**

**Zeus.**

"**We have all seen what has happened to you and your call to Athena has only motivated us to make our decision official. We have conversed and decided to grant you a special gift. A quarter of your sister's power which will increase each year as your sisters does. We have also granted you a special armor, lasso, and of course bracelets along with the gift of flight.**

"**We are granting you these gifts because of your willingness to help improve patriarch's world. That is your quest."**

**The light slowly disappeared and once it was completely gone she opened her eyes and looked to the floor to see her once sandaled feet covered in a pair of black boots. Her legs were now covered in a deep red fabric and her belt was black while the buckle was gold and had two W's, one on top of the other. Her wrists were slightly weighed down by her new bracelets which had a small star over each wrist. Her top was sleeveless and had three gold stars going down each side.**

**She stared at her new uniform in awe for a few minutes before grinning and unexpectedly took flight a few feet above the ground.**

**She gave a small squeak of surprise before concentrating on landing on the ground once more.**

**Once her feet touched the ground she took off in the direction of her Diana's hut.**

"**I don't think this would be a good idea, Donna." Diana told her after she explained what happened in Athena's temple, "I just finished talking mother into letting you come back to the Embassy with me. If she found out you weren't only going there for schooling but were also helping me fight villains she'd have a fit and forbid you to your room for the rest of your life."**

"**But Diana, I want to help." Donna pleaded with her older sister, "Besides, Batman has a partner and I just heard Green Arrow had gotten one as well. New York is a big city and with all the trouble I saw while I was there, it's even more than you can handle.**

"**I can help you, especially since you set me up with that tutor at the Embassy. He only stays for four hours before I'm done with my lessons and then I can go and watch over the city while you're translating for the ambassadors. You even said it's getting harder to keep your job with all the excuses you make. With me helping you won't have to make as many.**

"**Besides, you're the only one that can train me because I have a quarter of _your_ powers. Please Diana! I want to help!"**

**Diana's eyes were clouded in thought as she considered what her younger sister had said.**

**Finally she sighed in defeat and Donna grinned before giving Diana a strong hug. Much stronger than she'd realized as Diana's grip had gotten stronger to pry her off.**

"**First lesson will be how to control your strength." She told her with a teasing grin.**

**Donna just blushed a bit before grinning back.**

A/N: A double Feature in replace of Beat Boy's Origin. I know I said that that would be what I'd post next but I got about halfway through it when I got a major case of word block. Basically, I knew what I wanted to write, I just couldn't find the right words to describe it.

Right now I'm basically into 'Year 2' and am only writing stories I'm in the mood and have time for. So, for those who've requested a story from me, they may take a while depending on what I have planned for it or if I'm actually really in the mood to write it.

I'm sorry in advance if it takes a while for your request to come out. I will do your request, unless I told you other wise becuase of certain reasons, it'll just take more time than expected especially since I'm rewriting Year 2 which is taking up most of my writing time.

I hope everyone liked Starfire and Wonder Girl's Origins! Starfire's I already had written and had edited out some mistakes and sentances I didn't like while I included others. Wonder Girl's I was really into and really only took me a half hour to write (I took two five-ten minute breaks). For some reason the words just flowed out.

Thanks for reading! Please Review and let me know what you thought!


	8. Kitten

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! DC Comics and Cartoon Network do while the plot is mine. Don't sue!

This is a request from **Ethereal Eagle** that asked for the Titans first meeting with Kitten. It takes place on Dick, Vic, Kory, and Karens first day of High School in Chapter 14 of 'Teen Titans: Year 1'! Hope you all like it!

**Kitten**

**September 1, 2004**

**11:45 AM**

**Gotham Technical School-Cafeteria**

**Dick kept casually looking over his shoulder, his pitch black glasses reflecting the students passing by as his head turned slightly from the door at the other end of the school cafeteria and the line students were waiting in for lunch.**

"**Boy, what the hell is wrong with you?" Karen demanded as she saw Dick finally turn his gaze back to his uneaten lunch, "You've been doing that all day."**

**Dick didn't answer as he looked over his shoulder once more. He jumped when he saw a bit of platinum blonde hair in the lunch line.**

"**I'll see you guys in gym." He said as he grabbed his backpack from the floor, swung it over his shoulder, and quickly dumped his lunch in the nearest trash can before practically running out of the cafeteria.**

**Kory looked at the area in the lunch line to try and spot whatever Richard had seen that spooked him but all she could see was a large mass of students trying to get lunch.**

"**What the hell is up his ass?" Vic asked before he took a bite of his sandwich.**

**An hour later-Sixth Period**

**The four teens quickly took a seat in the back right corner, away from their math teacher's desk and sat quietly waiting for the bell to ring.**

"**Yo, Dick." Vic said from the seat up and across from Dick's corner seat, "You willin to tell us what the problem is now?"**

**Before Dick could answer there was a loud screech.**

"**Richie-poo!" A girl with platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes yelled as she ran from the door to Dick's seat and jumped to hug him.**

**He moved quickly out of his seat when he saw her run and her face ended up hitting his seat.**

**Kory and Karen were looking at him in complete shock while Vic looked like he was trying extremely hard to hold in his laughter. So far it wasn't working as a few deep chuckles came out while his shoulders were shaking in laughter.**

**The girl quickly got up and went to grab at him again when he stretched out his hand to her forehead to keep her at arms length.**

"**Kitten." He said through gritted teeth, "Stay. Away. From. Me."**

**She ducked out from under his hand and quickly tackled him to the floor as the class jumped up to see what was going on.**

**The bell rang and the teacher walked in to see her students crowded around something. She gently pushed past a few of them to see one of the girls sitting on top of one of the boys.**

**The girls' hair was covering both their faces.**

"**Both of you." She called out gaining the classes attention, "Get off of each other. This is a math class. If you want to make out do it off of school grounds."**

**Dick quickly pushed the surprised Kitten off of him and jumped up and away from her.**

**There was no evidence that they had been kissing but from the position they were in it was an easy mistake.**

"**Now," the teacher said turning to Dick who looked like he wanted to beat the girl up, "explain yourself Mr.…."**

"**Grayson." Dick answered shortly as he took his seat once again, "I'm Dick Grayson and she's Kitten Moth who just ran in here and basically tried to jump me."**

**The math teacher's look of shock finally faded and she rolled her eyes at the girl in front of her.**

"**Your names were really all I needed to know Dick." She said as she glared down at Kitten, "Both of your eighth grade teachers have explained Kitten's…crush on you.**

"**Kitten. You will be sitting over there from now on," She pointed to the seat next to the door, "whenever you and Dick are sharing a class period with me. Dick, that will be your permanent seat. The farther both of you are away from each other the better. Also, I'm Mrs. Turner, and will be your math teacher for the next four years."**

**Kitten pouted a bit before moving to take her seat. Once Mrs. Turner started to the lesson she looked across the room at Dick and winked. He shuddered.**

**Karen quickly wrote a note out, dropped it to the ground, and kicked it back to Dick with her foot.**

**_What the hell was that about?_ The note read.**

**He quickly jotted down an answer and passed it to Kory to read. Once she read it she passed it to Vic who turned to look at Dick with a raised eyebrow for a moment before passing it to Karen.**

_**She's a complete psycho that's in love with me. When we were in seventh grade she tried to pants me to see how big I was.**_

**She slipped the note into her backpack before finally trying to pay attention to Mrs. Turner's lesson.**

**About forty minutes later the bell rang signaling the end of sixth period and they got up from there seats.**

"**Damn," Vic said as he got up and turned to Vic, "that is pretty psycho. She randomly do it or something?"**

"**It always came at random." Dick answered as they headed for the door, "She tried it over a dozen times that year."**

**Kory and Karen looked completely disgusted by this fact.**

"**Hi Richie-poo." Came Kitten's annoying voice just a few feet ahead of them. She'd been waiting, "Ready to walk me to my next class? Or we could just skip it and head to my house."**

**She winked suggestively which caused to Dick to involuntarily twitch.**

"**Richard will be coming to class with us." Kory stated strongly as she grabbed Richard's hand and started to pull him past Kitten.**

"**And who're you? His whore or something?" Kory stopped in her tracks before slowly turning around to glare at Kitten, her eyes showing nothing but pure anger.**

"**What did you call me you little bitch?" She asked Kitten, her voice like ice.**

"**Alright," Vic cut in quickly, "we'll see you guys in class. Have fun!"**

**Both he and Karen rushed down the hall t head to their final class of the day.**

"**You heard me," Kitten answered back, her voice as icy as Kory's, "I called you a whore. What're you gonna do about it?"**

**Kory, who was about four inches taller than Kitten, towered over her before smirking evilly.**

"**Did you like today's lunch?" She asked Kitten as she pushed her by the shoulder and toward the girl's bathroom.**

"**Why?" Kitten asked suspiciously as Kory pushed the door to the bathroom open.**

"**Just trying to make conversation." Kory answered as the door closed behind her.**

**Dick waited outside, his foot tapping the ground.**

**A minute later the door opened up and Kory walked out with a huge smile.**

"**Let's head to class before our teacher gives us a detention." She told Dick as she grabbed onto his hand and dragged him away once more. They made it through the door just as the bell rang.**

**Vic and Karen had saved them the back corner seats and were waiting for them to show.**

**There history teacher walked in and clapped his hands together and told them with a smile, "Hey! How's everyone doing?"**

**The class looked a little confused at their teacher who seemed extremely hyper.**

**He sighed. "I'm Mr. Vincent and you know what? I'm glad you're here. Because if you weren't here, I wouldn't be here."**

**The students smiled at the teacher before rolling there eyes as he took his seat and started attendance.**

"**So?" Karen asked after he had called her and Kory's names.**

"**I think he's pretty cool." Kory commented about Mr. Vincent.**

"**I'm talking about the cat girl." Karen told her with a small, teasing glare.**

**Kory just gave an innocent smile as Mr. Vincent called out Kitten's name.**

**Everyone looked around for the psychotic blonde but she wasn't in the room.**

"**What'd you do to her?" Vic asked as he turned his gaze back to Kory.**

**Suddenly the door burst open and Kitten walked in.**

**Her head and shoulders were wet and used paper towels were sticking to them.**

**She quickly looked around the shocked room and when her eyes landed on Kory they turned to slits and her frown deepened.**

**Kory just gave her a bright grin.**

A/N: Yup, Kory gave Kitten a swirly before dumping her, headfirst, in a trashcan in the girls bathroom! Don't worry, she washed her hands when she was done!

I hope you all liked it and **Ethereal Eagle** I hope it was up to your expectations!

Thanks for reading! Please review!!


	9. The Fast Way

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

This story takes place before Year 1.

**How to Make Money-_The Fast Way_**

**Kory tapped the tip of her pencil against the tabletop as she looked at the small kitchen clock again.**

**2:47 AM**

**She sighed as she put her homework away.**

**She got up and, as she headed down the narrow hallway of her and her sister's small apartment, the door opened and in walked her sister looking as sluttish as ever.**

"**You need to find a better job," Kory told Kam as she closed the door behind her, "If you keep this up you'll get kicked out of school."**

"**If I don't," Kam said as she flicked some of her long black hair over her shoulder, "Then we'll be living in an alley."**

**Kory just gave a small shake of her head before heading over to her and her sisters shared bedroom.**

"**Besides," Kam called coldly from the hallway, "I don't see you coming up with any money. Maybe you should take a job too, to help pay your half of the rent. If you want I can get Danny to hook you up with a couple of jobs."**

"**There's no way in hell I'm gonna be a hooker," Kory told her back calmly, "and there are much better ways of getting money that don't include selling your body."**

**Kam just laughed back coldly.**

"**Twelve is a very optimistic age Kory," Kam told her as she entered their room and grabbed an old set of sweats from on top of her thin mattress, "but when you turn sixteen like me, you'll see that there really aren't any other ways to get money around here.**

"**Here's a little sisterly advice, grow up."**

**She went into the bathroom immediately after that while Kory just laid down on her mattress and smiled before drifting off into a light slumber.**

**The next afternoon after school Kory headed to the outskirts of Citadel.**

"**Help!" She heard a little kid yell as she walked past an empty alley.**

**She looked to her left, where the sound came from but could see nothing.**

**She heard the cry again only fainter.**

**She quickly ran across the street and through the empty alley until she saw three men beating on two little kids. One, a little boy, was lying unconscious on the floor. The little girl was just grabbed by the collar of her shirt as one of the men pulled out a knife and got ready to stab her in the back with it.**

**Kory quickly grabbed a stone and launched it at the man's hand before she pulled off her backpack and put it in front of her before running and ramming one of the other men.**

**The man she had thrown the stone at let out a pained yell as he dropped the knife and the girl before grabbing onto his injured hand.**

**The man she rammed fell to the dirty ground and lost consciousness.**

**As the man she rammed hit the ground, Kory flipped off his back and landed gently on the ground, her emerald eyes sparkling dangerously at the two remaining men.**

"**Leave them alone." She told them threateningly as they just scowled at her.**

**The little girl cowered next to the little boy.**

"**Or what?" The one with the injured hand asked as he pulled out a new switchblade. **

**Kory didn't answer, she just jumped into the air and grabbed onto the closest fire escape ladder in front of the man and swung at him with her feet hitting him square in the face, knocking him back twenty feet before he fell to the ground.**

**As she touched down a few feet behind him, the little girl screamed for her to look out but she already heard his approach.**

**He swung his fist at her head but she moved it to the side so his fist just missed by a few centimeters and was over her shoulder. She grabbed it and slammed him over her shoulder and to the ground in front of her.**

**She brushed her bangs out of her eyes before spitting on the now unconscious man's face.**

**She turned to the scared little girl who was shaking the boy's shoulders, trying to wake him up.**

"**Don't worry," Kory told her in a soft voice as she approached them cautiously, "I'm not gonna hurt you. Just relax, everything's gonna be okay now."**

**The little girl just stared at her for a while with frightened eyes.**

"**Is that your brother?" Kory gently asked as she kneeled beside the two kids.**

**The girl just nodded.**

**Kory reached over for her backpack and pulled out a small first aid kit.**

"**Hold on," She said as she pulled out some smelling salts and opened them up, "I just need to put this up to his nose and he'll wake up in a few moments."**

**The girl just stared at her before moving to the side a bit.**

**Kory moved the smelling salts back and forth under the boy's nose. It took a few moments before he suddenly shot up with a terrified look.**

"**It's okay," She said as she pulled the salts away from him and put them back in the first aid kit. She handed it to the girl, "You two will need this more than I do. Head back home. You'll be safer there."**

**They got up off the floor and looked at her for a few moments.**

"**Thank you." The little girl told her softly before she and the boy rushed out of the alley as fast as they could.**

**Kory slowly got up and brushed herself off as she stood up and grabbed her backpack once more.**

**She put it on slowly and then continued on her way to her destination.**

**She walked for an hour until she finally heard the roar of motors.**

**Motorcycles to be more specific.**

**She smiled at the thought and quickly took in the smell of dirt and gasoline in the air.**

**It had been about two years since she had last walked this path to the track.**

**She hadn't set foot near the area since her parents died and her uncle watched over her and Kam.**

**Once Kam had turned sixteen, he went back to the Navy and left Kam in charge.**

**As soon as he left, they started having problems with the bills.**

**He'd left them more than enough money to get them through the next six months.**

**Kam wasted it in six minutes.**

**One of her idiotic friends tricked her out of it and took off to who knows where doing who knows what.**

**Kam took the first job she could get.**

**Being a stripper for the city slime ball, Danny.**

**When he offered her the job he told her he'd pay her a hundred per night.**

**Every night all she got were twenty's.**

**They were three months past due on the rent and barely had enough money for water.**

**Today, Kory was determined to make it all better. Or at least better then things were at the moment.**

**She just needed to pull a few favors first.**

**She marched down the hill to the track with a determined look on her face. She stopped just short of the old garage and slowly and silently walked around to the back.**

**She climbed up an old Buick and looked through the side window and saw a group of guys sitting around inside, guzzling down beer. The only one that didn't have a can in hand was exactly the person she was looking for.**

**She slowly climbed down the Buick and picked up a few stones before climbing back up and pushing the window open about an inch.**

**She carefully threw the pebble to the back of his head before ducking down quickly so no one could see her.**

**She waited a few seconds before peeking back up and locking eyes with a pair of dark olive ones and smiled.**

**He smiled back before pointing discreetly so that she could see where he was pointing to. She nodded upon seeing it before ducking back down and descended the car before running over to the large tool shed that had long been abandoned.**

**She sat on one of the old toolboxes and waited for him to arrive.**

**The door opened and he walked in.**

**Ray Brown was 5' 7" and always had grease over his dark skin. He was wearing his usual pair of dark blue overalls and his old black baseball cap over his midnight black hair.**

"**Been a while since I last saw ya, Red." He said with a large grin as he looked down at Kory, "How ya been?"**

"**Not to good." Kory answered him honestly as she jumped down from the toolbox. "My sister lost a bunch of cash for us and got a job from Danny."**

"**You mean Danny the Pimp?" He asked in shock.**

"**You know any other Danny?" Kory shot back. "That's why I need your help. I want to ride tonight but I don't exactly have the cash to buy a bike or enter. I need you to hook me with a bike and fifty bucks. I promise I'll pay you back."**

"**I don't doubt it," Ray told her with a grin, "since you used to kick the crap out of all the other racers out there. You were the best! You probably still are. **

"**Come back tonight. I'll have a great bike and the cash all lined up for ya. Ten. Right here."**

"**Thanks Ray," Kory told him with a grin as she opened up the door, "I'll see you tonight."**

**It wasn't hard for her to sneak out later that evening. Her sister was 'working.'**

**She met Ray at the shed as planned and he had brought her everything she needed.**

**Helmet, jacket, bike, and, of course, the cash.**

"**A lot more people have been enterin the race since you left," Ray told her as they rode over to the starting line of the race. "which means you get a chance for more cash. Just want to warn you, this guy named Henry, he's been winning every race since you left. He likes to play real dirty, one time he threw a knife in some guys tire, didn't end up pretty. Keep your eye out for him."**

"**Thanks for the tip." Kory answered as she finally came to a stop and let him off. "See ya after the race."**

**She rode up to the starting line and waited for the collector to come up and collect her money.**

**He came, looked down at her, and smirked before holding out his hand.**

**She took out the fifty dollars and handed it to him before staring out at the track.**

**Once he'd collected from everyone he cleared the line and the motorcycle engines roared to life.**

**A gun went off and dust soon filled the night air as the competitors took off.**

**She instantly remembered the course, taking a fast and easy lead.**

**She cut across the dirt until she was parallel to a large mound of dirt.**

**She drove closer until she took off from the makeshift ramp and took off into the night sky, gaining a slightly larger lead than she had had before. She landed easily, took a sharp left and kept riding until she could see the bright lights of the nearby city.**

**She smirked under her helmet as she drove through the streets and in-between cars.**

**Boom!**

**Something shot past her fast and all she could see and smell was smoke.**

**She cut to the right, into an alley and away from the blinding smoke. She rode through the alleys, cutting through part of the course.**

**She looked down only momentarily to check the old watch on her wrist.**

**10:32.**

**She had three minutes to make it to the bridge.**

**She started moving faster and finally cut back onto the main rode only a minute later, directly in front of the man that had blown past her.**

**He tried ramming her but she saw it coming and popped a wheelie before swerving to the side and bringing the front tire back down.**

**He ended up hitting a car.**

**She saw the bridge starting to separate and looked in her mirror to see a few other competitors riding up behind her.**

**She gunned it.**

**Cutting through the lanes as fast as she could, she finally crossed the line just before the stop signs came down and climbed up the steep angle of the bridge.**

**She made it over and for a few moments it felt like she was flying.**

**She turned her bike to the side as soon as it touched the other side of the bridge and pressed the brakes, skidding down to the bottom.**

**She finally stopped when she saw the angle each side of the draw bridge was now at.**

**Ninety degrees.**

**She smiled before taking off down the street.**

**The rest of the ride was smooth. The real challenge was over.**

**She rode back and crossed the finish line surprising most of the crowd.**

**She stepped back inside the small apartment she shared with her sister a few hours later, a huge wad of cash safely tucked away in her pocket.**

**She went to the bathroom and turned on the tap to wash the mud off of her face. It had started to rain after the third race and the visor of her helmet had gained a huge crack in it when a rock had hit it. Luckily, it had gotten stuck in the visor but she had to stop and remove it so she could see.**

**When she looked up in the mirror, her sister stood behind her, her arms crossed and a scowl planted on her face.**

"**What the hell happened to you?" She demanded, looking at Kory's clothes which were caked with dirt, mud, and rain water.**

"**I got us enough money to pay the bills, our rent for the past few months, and get us food." Kory told her with a grin as she pulled the cash out of her jeans pocket.**

**Kam looked at her in shock briefly but there was something else in her indigo eyes. Something Kory couldn't put her finger on but knew wasn't good.**

**She practically snatched the money from Kory's hands and started counting it. Once she finished she tucked it away in her own pocket and looked at Kory suspiciously.**

"**How'd you get this much money? Selling drugs?" She asked her younger sister.**

"**I raced for it." Kory told her as she took off her sweatshirt. "Fifteen times. I got all of my competitor's cash as well as a piece of the profits they made from betting on certain racers."**

"**You seem to know a lot about racing."**

"**I used to race before mom and dad died." Kory replied softly, pushing past Kam and heading to the bedroom.**

**It was silent for a few minutes as Kory went and lay down on the thin mattress that was her bed.**

**Kam came in a few minutes later and leaned against the doorway.**

"**You race once a month and we'll be fine." She told Kory as she looked down at her. "I'm gonna go change and tomorrow I'm gonna go quit."**

**Kory didn't reply, she just turned and stared at the wall next to her bed.**

**Once she heard Kam's soft footsteps making their way back to the bathroom she spoke.**

"**You got under my skin. You always know how to get under my skin."**

**Meanwhile in the bathroom Kam stood in front of the mirror, grinning.**

A/N: The ending will make more sense after I finish up a tie-in for Year 2.

For those who remember when I first wrote about this story a few months back, I said that **Green Gallant **would be writing it along with me. Unfortuantely he had to pull out do to a busy schedule but I'd like to thank him for trying anyway.

Originally, I had a differant and, probably, funny ending in mind but scrapped it when I started thinking about Kam's small role for a tie-in to Year 2 and her much larger role after the Titans are out of high school. This ending fit much better.

Hope you all liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought!!!


	10. An Amazon Wedding

Disclaimer: DC owns everything but the plot! I own nothing else!

This was a request made by **nadiagirl** around the time I finished the story 'The Wedding' and takes place shortly after the last chapter of it. She requested to see the Amazonian version of Clark and Diana's wedding. Unfortunately, I couldn't fit Kory in but I made sure she was mentioned! Sorry it took so long for me to put it up!

**An Amazon Wedding!**

**Donna tapped her foot against the marble floor as she waited outside of her new brother-in-law's room.**

**Finally the door opened a crack and Donna saw one of Clark's light sapphire eyes peeking out.**

"**Do I have to have the sword at my hip?" He asked as she heard a distinct clank.**

**His eye dropped to the floor and he opened the door with a shy smile. She looked down to wear his feet hovered a few inches above the ground and saw the gold hilted sword still in it's sheath lying on the floor.**

**She sighed before picking it up and tying it to the belt of his shimmering gold armor with dark brown trim.**

"**There." She told him with a smile and he looked down curiously wondering how she was able to tie it.**

"**It takes a little practice to get the hang of it at first," She told him as she stepped back a few paces to look at him, "but after the first ten times, it's not that hard."**

**Clark floated about two inches above the ground wearing a white toga with a gold trim under his armor, which stopped just below his kneecaps. He had opted to lose his glasses for this ceremony as he did not need to keep up his disguise here on the peaceful island. His hair was brushed neatly to the side with only a single lock out of place and purposely curled to the center of his forehead.**

**Donna gave a nod and smile of approval before speaking once more.**

"**I'll let mother know you're ready to begin. Stay in there until I get back, you're not allowed to leave that room until I come for you." She told him before taking off down the marble steps of the small building and running across the grass and to the castle.**

**Her crown glittered in the morning sun as did the hem of her toga as she ran across the open field.**

**She made it to the castle in minutes and, once she passed the large doors, walked quietly through the empty halls and to the Queen's throne room as if she hadn't been running at all.**

**She stopped short however to check herself and make sure she didn't look disheveled, before continuing on.**

**The guards immediately opened the doors for her the moment they spotted her and she glided through the doorway to see her mother, speaking with a few of the other Amazons, and making sure everything was ready and nothing was left out.**

**She waited silently to the side until her mother dismissed the slightly older Amazons and turned to her.**

"**Is he ready?" Queen Hippolyta asked looking down at her youngest daughter.**

"**Yes mother." Donna answered her with a smile as they started to walk out of the throne room and into the main castle once more, this time heading to Diana's room. "He had a little trouble with the sheath but other than that he had no trouble getting into the toga."**

"**So where is Korina?" Queen Hippolyta asked as they walked down the empty hallway as most of the other Amazons were outside, preparing for the wedding themselves, "I thought she would come to see Diana's wedding."**

"**She was in Metropolis for the American version of it." Donna replied, "She couldn't come here for ours though because she was needed in Gotham. Four of the other Titans had to return to their homes so she felt her place was back at Gotham to make sure that everything is okay there. She did tell me to say hello to you and all the other Amazons and tell you she's very sorry she couldn't make it."**

**Queen Hippolyta nodded in understanding.**

"**When you get back," She told Donna, "tell her am very sorry she couldn't make it either but she is always welcome to come at any time she wishes. This is her home as well and all her sisters miss her."**

"**I will." Donna told her with a smile as they finally stopped in front of a large door on their left.**

"**Good." Queen Hippolyta told her with a nod before she knocked on Diana's door. "Diana, are you ready?"**

"**Just a moment." Diana called from behind the thick wooden door.**

**A few moments later the door opened and Diana stepped out, as beautiful as ever.**

**Her hair was let down and her crown was placed delicately on her brow. Her dress was long, off the shoulder and a simple white with gold trim and had a gold sash tied around her waist with a red one going across her chest. There were two gold clasps on the straps that hugged her upper arms and her fingers were fiddling nervously.**

"**What do you think?" She asked performing a small spin for her mother and sister.**

"**I think it is lovely." Queen Hippolyta replied with a gentle smile as she looked at her oldest daughter.**

"**Thank you mother." Diana told her with a smile of her own before she pulled the Queen into a gentle hug and whispered, "And thank you for this. It means a lot to me that you approve of my marriage to Kal."**

"**You love him Diana," Queen Hippolyta told her as they pulled apart, "and I learned long ago that when you care about something so much, not even I can stop you from even trying to obtain it."**

**There was a calm silence for a few moments as they took in her words before she turned to Donna.**

"**You may get Kal-El now and bring him to the clearing." She told her youngest, "Diana and I will be waiting."**

**Donna nodded before slowly walking off to retrieve Clark.**

**Once she walked out of the castle she glanced over her shoulder to make sure she was alone before dashing off back across the grass field and past the large buildings and housings of Themyscira.**

**She made it back to Clark's room in minutes and was about to open it when he opened it himself.**

"**Yeah," She said as she stopped short of where the handle once was, "I'm gonna have to get used to that."**

**He gave her his usual easy smile before floating out. Once he looked out at the rest of the island his eyes grew cloudy with uneasiness.**

"**What do I have to do again?" He asked Donna who pulled a red sash from her gold belt.**

"**Just stand there and do as Mother says." Donna told him before floating up to his height and tying the sash securely around his eyes. "You and I both know that you can easily see through that but the clearing needs to remain a secret until you arrive. It's sacred ground that we use only for special occasions. In fact the last time we used it was for Kory's birthday a few months ago."**

**He nodded and let her lead him away from the small building and through the grounds of Themyscira.**

**Slowly they made their way to the clearing that had been decorated specially for the wedding.**

**Donna stopped in front of the two lines of wooden poles, lined with gold in certain spots, that Clark was supposed to walk down.**

**She pushed him forward a bit, so he was hovering just above the dirt walkway, before walking around the other side of the walkway and up to where her mother and sister stood.**

"**Your feet may now touch the ground." Queen Hippolyta told him. Once his feet gently touched the walkway she continued, "Come forward."**

**He walked the straight line to the Queen and her daughters and, once he arrived, felt someone untie the sash from around his eyes.**

**Once they did, his eyes immediately landed on Diana who was smiling proudly up at him.**

**She took his hands and moved so they were parallel to the Queen.**

"**Kneel." The Queen ordered next as she walked over to the couple who did as she said. She placed one hand on each of their shoulders before speaking to the Amazons of the entire island.**

"**My sisters," She began, everyone's eyes on her, "today we are here to celebrate a most joyous occasion! The wedding of Princess Diana and Kal-El of Krypton! Now, Donna, if you will please tie the sash around their hands."**

**Donna stepped forward and tied the sash Clark had once been wearing over the couple's hands. Once she finished, she stepped back to her spot behind her mother.**

"**This sash will forever bind you to one another." Queen Hippolyta explained to the couple as well as the other Amazons, "Now, close your eyes."**

**Clark and Diana did as she said and waited for her to continue.**

"**Gods of Mount Olympus," She began, "bless these two lovers and allow them joy and happiness in their relationship. Watch over them as you watch over us. Let the deep love they have for each other last for eternity. Combine their souls with the great love they share, never to be destroyed."**

**The deep red sash started to glow faint silver around the edges and, slowly but surely, it became brighter until everyone was forced to close their eyes.**

**When Queen Hippolyta opened hers, she smiled.**

**The sash was gone.**

"**You have been blessed." She whispered to her daughter and new son-in-law. "You may open your eyes now."**

**Slowly, their eyes did open and they immediately smiled upon looking into each others eyes.**

"**The sash has disappeared," Queen Hippolyta announced, "the Gods have given them their blessing!"**

**The Amazons cheered with joy.**

**Before Queen Hippolyta could continue, however, she stopped, for something caught her eye.**

**She looked down at the couple's interlocked hands and saw, shining on her new son-in-law's wrists, two silver bracelets.**

**She grinned at the site and turned her gaze back to her subjects.**

"**And it also seems that they have given Kal-El permission to walk the grounds of Themyscira!" She announced and the Amazons cheered once more.**

**Clark, however, was caught by surprise at her statement. When he looked to Diana he became even more confused as she mouthed for him to look down.**

**His eyes widened at the site of the bracelets, but before he could say anything Queen Hippolyta spoke once more.**

"**You both may rise, now truly, to us, a married couple." She told them and Diana instantly pulled Clark to his feet. "Let the celebration begin!"**

**Hours later the sun began to set and Clark and Diana were finally able to sneak away from the celebration and walked along the beach.**

"**How am I able to walk here without getting you and the other Amazons in trouble now?" He finally asked the question he'd been wanting to all day.**

"**The Gods saw you fit enough to marry me," Diana started as she leaned her head on his broad shoulder, "and the bracelets are like their wedding gift to you. As long as you wear them while you are here, you are allowed to walk the island."**

"**So, now I don't have to float around anymore." Clark said with a boyish grin as he stopped and pulled her closer to him and whispered, "Excellent."**

**She smiled just before their mouths met in a tender but passionate kiss.**

**From the tree a few feet away, Donna sighed as she watched her older sister and her new husband kissing.**

**She leaned her head against the trunk of the tree and couldn't help but whisper, "Finally."**

A/N: Hope you liked it **nadiagirl** and again, sorry it took so long!

It's also a little shorter than I wanted it to be but what I orginally had planned woould have probably ended up a ten chapter story which I just don't have time for right now. Maybe I'll write it someday though.

Check out 'Teen Titans: Year 2' tomorrow for chapter 28!

Until then, hope you all liked this one! Please Review!


	11. Lose Yourself

Disclaimer-I do now own the characters. DC Comics does; I just own the plot.

This is a request from **depressed 4 eva** who asked for a story about Dick and Kory street racing against each other, without knowing it. Sorry it took so long but I wanted it to coincide with Chapter 34 of 'Year 2'.

**Lose Yourself**

**Saturday**

**December 24, 2005**

**10:22 PM**

**Wayne Manor-Kory's Room**

"**I need to do something," Kory groaned out in frustration as she leaned against the headboard of her bed.**

**Donna just sighed and continued doing her homework at her friends' desk.**

"**I need to get my mind off of Roy," Kory said as she got up and went to her closet.**

**She opened up the doors to her walk-in closet and walked in and over to the back. She came back out a few minutes later with a pair of black boots on and a black leather jacket over her long sleeved dark green thermal shirt.**

"**Going for a ride?" She asked with a smile as she finally looked up from her homework.**

"**I'm going for a race." She said as went over to her desk and grabbed her keys off the small hook over it and her wallet near the edge of the desk. She glanced down at Donna's science book and laughed a bit. "I'll be back before we go out on city watch. Good luck with your homework."**

"**Good luck trying to get that kiss off your mind." Donna shot back with a smile. Kory just stuck her tongue out at her before leaving her room.**

**She moved quickly and silently through the large mansion until she finally left and headed to the garage. She unlocked the door and turned on the lights. She found her new dark purple Yamaha V-Max. She grabbed her helmet off the rack next to the door before getting her bike and wheeling it out of the garage, stopping only to lock the door.**

**She moved down the snowy driveway, walking her bike down carefully until she reached the gate. She went to the keypad on the side and entered the code. The gate opened slowly and she was able to walk her bike out before it opened completely.**

**She put her helmet on, lowered the visor, and got on her bike. She quickly turned it on and revved it up before zooming off into the cold night with a wide smile.**

**She traveled across town until she reached the street race course at the end of the city. She rolled up to the starting line coolly and placed her feet on the ground waiting for the bookie to come up and ask her for the racing money.**

**It wasn't long until a tall African-American man with long dreads came up.**

"**Five hundred." He said gruffly, holding out his hand for the cash.**

**She pulled wallet from her jacket pocket and took out the money and handed it to him wordlessly. He counted it before putting it in his pocket and walking away.**

**She put her wallet in the inside pocket of her jacket and zipped it up so it wouldn't fall out when she raced.**

**She glanced over at the other racers for a moment.**

**None of them really looked like much competition, except for one. The rider, whose face was hidden by his midnight black helmet, was all the way at the other end of the line and already had his bike revved up for the race. The guy next to him was talking trash to him, trying to make him lose his focus.**

**She turned back to the road in front of her just moments before the gun went off, and the racers shot forward.**

**She took an easy lead but so did the guy that had been on the other side of the line.**

**She looked over at him and smirked behind the dark visor of her helmet.**

**Maybe this guy would be a challenge.**

**They both looked at each other quickly before getting closer to each other.**

**She quickly brought out her leg to kick him in the head and knock him off his bike, but he tried doing the same and both their feet ended up hitting up hitting each other. They both had to bring their legs back in as they swerved close to the ground, their heads barely a foot away from it.**

**Kory served in a complete circle, gaining back her momentum and shooting off again, but it seems her opponent had thought of the same thing as he was zooming along with her again.**

**Compared to the two leaders, the other racers were still to far back to do anything but watch and wait to see if they could get an opening.**

**There was a fork in the road ahead.**

**Kory looked at the other racer, just as he looked at her.**

**They both turned at the same time, and looked to be on a collision course when the both swerved a bit, popped a wheelie, and then went down the separate roads.**

**Kory didn't even bother looking to her left for him, the buildings would block his position. She took a sharp right and traveled down a series of empty alleys for the next few miles. Finally she took a sharp left, onto the sidewalk and down into the subway station.**

**No one was around and she easily slipped past the detectors and onto the tracks.**

**She rode down the track for a good ten minutes before she saw a bright light ahead of her.**

**She charged forward, not worrying about the fast moving train coming toward her. Not worrying about it yet anyway.**

**She increased speed a bit and, just when it looked like she was going to crash into the oncoming train, she took a sharp right onto the nearby platform and sped past the counters, up the steps, and back into the street.**

**When she got there, so did the mysterious rider she had been racing against before.**

**He came out of the tunnel opposite her.**

**They were both back to being neck and neck.**

**They moved closer to each other until there were only a few inches between them.**

**Kory reached out and grabbed his jacket with her left hand while he reached out and grabbed hers with his right.**

**They tugged and pushed at each other until a loud horn went off in front of them and they were forced to separate so the oncoming truck could pass between them. Once it past they were back on each other.**

**Every blow Kory tried to send at him, he tried to send the same one, and the result was always the same.**

**They were equally matched, but neither gave up trying to outdo the other so they could take the lead.**

**Finally, they made it to the finish line, ending the race in a tie.**

**Once they passed the yellow line, that had been laid out in the dirt, they immediately hit the brakes, jumped off their bikes, and threw off their helmets, before looking at each other in shock.**

"**Richard?" Kory whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear.**

"**Kory?" He asked back, his voice a bit louder.**

"**What are you doing here?" They asked at the same time. **

**Dick ran a hand through his midnight black locks before looking back down at her.**

"**I needed to think," He told her honestly, thinking back to, not only what had happened the night before, but his talk with both Bruce and Alfred earlier that day. "You?"**

"**Same," Kory answered before looking down at the ground, thinking about the kiss she had shared with Roy the night before and her talk with Donna that morning.**

**They stood in silence as the few other racers, that made it through the course, finally crossed the finish line.**

"**Wanna race again?" Kory asked as she picked up her helmet.**

"**Definitely," Dick said, picking up his helmet as well.**

**They both got back on their bikes and revved them up for the next race.**

A/N: There it is! I hope you liked it, **depressed 4 eva**!

When I first got the request I thought it'd be a great little tie-in for the latest chapter of 'Year 2' and decided to hold it off a bit, or else it would have been ready sooner.

Thanks for reading! Please review and Happy New Year everyone!!!


	12. A Day in the Life of Roy Harper

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to DC Comics.

This story is a request made by **ZekeTF** about a day in Roy Harper's life. This takes place after Roy leaves Gotham in February and definitely after his date with Kory. You could also say it ties in to the upcoming Year 2 tie-in 'Sweet Sixteen.'

**A Day in the Life of Roy Harper**

**Friday**

**March 24, 2006**

**6:00 AM**

**The Queen Estate in Star City**

**The alarm clock rang out through the room and Roy groaned.**

**He finally sat up and banged his fist against the snooze button before lying back down.**

"**Roy get up!" Ollie called out, knowing exactly what his protégé was doing. "You don't want to be late for school."**

"**Says you," Roy said tiredly while getting up. He grabbed a set of clothes from his large closet and went to the bathroom to get ready. He came out a half hour later wearing a pair of beige shorts, that reached just past his knees, a pick t-shirt that red 'Man enough to wear pink' in black letters, and a pair of all black Addias sneakers.**

**He checked his hair at the mirror on his desk before he grabbed his red and blue backpack and left the room.**

**He went straight down the wide staircase of the Queen mansion and into the large kitchen.**

"**Don't you have anything better to do then to wake up a fifteen year-old?" he asked as he took a seat beside his mentor and adopted father, Oliver Queen.**

"**Trust me Roy," Ollie said with a large smirk, "I have a million things to do other then wake you up, but I can't really do them with any enjoyment while you're here."**

"**Too much information, Ollie," Roy said looking a bit grossed out at what his mentor was insinuating.**

"**So, do you have a date for Kory's party yet?" Ollie said, steering the subject away from his own love life to Roys.**

**Roy laughed.**

"**No, and I don't plan on getting one," Roy told him with a grin. "See, there are probably going to be a bunch of Gotham Tech hotties at the party, not to mention a few superhero hotties too. That basically means I'm set for quite a few dates that night. Not to mention, when I called Nick to let him know I was coming, he told me the party was going to be at this private beach in upper Gotham. Turns out, they have this huge hall set up there for parties, so my work is basically already done for me. I have a romantic setting, romantic music, and a hall full of beautiful girls all waiting for Roy Harper to make his move."**

**Ollie chuckled.**

"**And how do you know a lot of those beautiful girls don't already have dates?"**

"**You ever heard of coming as friends? That's what Donna, Wally, and I plan to do. Wally asked Garth about coming in with us too but he said he already had a date, which is kind of odd for me cause Garth never told anyone he had a girlfriend. **

"**Anyway, after Kory comes in for the whole surprise thing, the party is gonna really get started and that's when the groups that just came in as friends start to separate. When that happens, I'm going on the prowl. Plus, Babs is inviting Kory's uncle and sister as a surprise. If Kory's sister is even half as hot as Kory, I could be set for the whole night!"**

"**Yeah, but that night is a little over a month away and right now it's time to head out to school. I don't want to have to go down and see your teachers again because you were late."**

"**You could always flirt with them to get me out of it," Roy told him with a shrug as he finished off his toast and guzzled down his orange juice. "It's not like you haven't done it before."**

"**Yeah but every time I do, your teachers get clingy," Ollie replied with a small shake of his head.**

**Roy laughed before getting up from his seat and grabbing his backpack to leave.**

"**Oh, almost forgot," Ollie said just as Roy had got to the entranceway of the kitchen. When he turned around Ollie continued. "Hal is dropping by tonight. He's going to give us a hand on the new drug smuggling case."**

"**Awesome," Roy said grinning. "When's he coming?"**

"**Around seven," Ollie told him with a smile and nod.**

"**Cool, I'll be back around then," Roy called out over his shoulder as he ran out of the room and to the front door.**

**He ran out the door and to the garage a few yards away. He grabbed his helmet off his red motorcycle and took off down the short driveway and onto the small dead end street and onto the main road of Star City.**

**He made it to Star City High School in twenty minutes and rolled up to the student parking lot. He parked in the spot just in front of the back entrance and pulled off his helmet, grinning.**

**He got off the bike and slowly made his way to the back entrance. He winked at a group of freshman as he made his way into the large school.**

"**Hey Trish," He said as he saw a girl a few inches shorter than him with short, dark brown hair. "Doing anything after school?"**

"**Studying," She answered as she grabbed a few of her books before shutting her locker and turning to him. "But knowing you, you'll end up in detention by first period."**

"**So I'll skip," He told her with a grin. "I can fit you in between three and four thirty. I have a date with Amy after that."**

"**Oh, it's so good to know you can fit me in to your very busy date schedule," Trish told him with a roll of her light brown eyes.**

"**Isn't it?" Roy told her with a grin. "So what do you say?"**

"**I say that I already have a date," Trish told him with a smirk before walking away.**

"**We'll go for a rain check then," Roy called after her before heading to his locker. As he started opening his locker he muttered, "I'll take that as a yes."**

**He opened it up, put his helmet on the top shelf, and grabbed his first and second period books out of it, before closing it and heading to homeroom.**

**He entered the room and walked straight over to the empty seat next to a blonde haired girl.**

"**So Amy," He said as he put his arm around her chair, "you all ready for our date tonight?"**

"**Depends," She replied playfully as she looked over at him, "what do you have planned tonight?"**

"**A ride on my bike to The Pier for dinner, a movie that we won't watch, then maybe a trip to your place, but mine can work out too," He told her with a smile.**

"**I'll take dinner and a movie," She told him. "As for my place, you can drive me there, drop me off at the door, and maybe I'll give you a goodnight kiss."**

"**Deal," he replied with a nod. "But that still leaves that last part for later, right?"**

**She rolled her light green eyes.**

**He laid back in his seat and looked to the door, winking every once in a while at a girl that had caught his eye.**

**He sat back as the bell rang and waited for the announcements to finish. Once they did, he got up and slowly walked to his first class: history.**

**He took his seat by the teacher's desk and immediately started flirting with the girl closest to him.**

"**Okay class," Their teacher, Miss Tracy, said as she entered the room, "take out your homework and turn your books to page 387. Start reading the chapter while I come around to check your homework."**

**Roy slowly turned around in his seat and pulled out his history book. He opened it up and turned to the page before leaning against the desk and staring down at it.**

**Five minutes later, Miss Tracy came around and stood in front of his desk.**

"**Didn't do your homework again Roy?" She said, raising an eyebrow at the young redhead.**

"**Come on Miss Tracy," Roy said as he leaned back and looked up at her. "You know there are a bunch of better things to do than homework. I mean, you're hot, I'm hot, maybe we can-"**

"**Detention Roy," Miss Tracy said cutting him off before he could continue his remark. Roy could hear Trish giggling across the room. Miss Tracy continued down the row as Roy just shrugged and looked back down at his book.**

**After school finished he put his stuff in his locker and went straight outside, skipping his detention. He got on his bike and put on his helmet before revving his bike up and taking off. He stopped off at the mall and parked his bike before entering.**

**The moment he opened the door he grinned as a small group of girls started walking out.**

"**Hey ladies," He said as he held the door open for them raising his eyebrows suggestively. "Maybe we can meet in the food court tomorrow. I'll buy y'all lunch."**

**They giggled before continuing on down the sidewalk. He smirked before heading through the door and into the mall.**

**He went over to his favorite shop and smiled at the girl behind the counter.**

"**Looks like it's my lucky day," He said as he walked up to the counter. "When I was here last week there was this big bald guy in your spot. I almost ended up flirting with him."**

"**You flirt to much," The girl behind the counter said before kneeling down behind it and coming back up with a cardboard box. "Here's your weeks supply of hair gel. You do know it takes less then this to use in a week for a girl then it does for you, right?"**

"**Shut up and ring it up, Jenny," Roy said as he handed her his credit card.**

**She quickly slid the card through the scanner as he picked up the box of hair gel and held it under his right arm as she handed him his credit card back.**

"**See you next week Roy," She called out to him as he stuffed his card in his pocket and went to the door.**

"**Don't turn into a guy next week," He called back with a grin before heading out the door.**

"**Yo Roy!" Someone yelled out behind him as he made his way back to the entrance of the mall.**

"**What's up Tony?" He asked as he turned and saw his fair-haired friend.**

"**I was wondering if you planned on coming to Danny's party next week," Tony said as he caught up with Roy.**

"**Can't," Roy told him with a one shoulder shrug. "I'll be busy that night. Maybe next time."**

"**Awe, come on man," Tony said as they both left the mall and went toward Roy's motorcycle. "The Renolski triplets will be there."**

"**You're kidding," Roy said, his eyes wide. He let out a small sigh and shook his head. "Sorry man, still can't go. Maybe the next party."**

"**Why?" Tony asked as they stopped in front of Roy's bike. "I mean, it's obvious you're not being held down by anyone anymore. By the way, how did that date in Gotham go?"**

"**We decided we're better off friends," Roy told him as he trapped the box to the back of his bike. "It doesn't matter anyway cause I still can't go. It's more of a…family thing then anything else. Like I said, maybe next time."**

"**What about tonight?" Tony asked as Roy got on his bike and grabbed his helmet. "We could head over to the movies and check and see if-"**

"**Can't, got a date with Amy and then an old friend is coming into town," Roy explained him as he put his helmet on.**

"**You're losing it Roy," Tony told him with a shake of his head, before giving him a short wave of his hand, and leaving the parking lot.**

**Roy just took off on his motorcycle.**

**A few hours later, he slowly crept into the house.**

"**Do you always get beat up on dates?" A male voice said jokingly from the living room.**

**Roy turned to see Hal Jordan sitting in the chair that gave a great view of the hallway.**

"**I didn't get beat up," Roy said with a sigh as he went over to the chair next to Hal's and took a seat. He looked down in embarrassment and muttered, "I fell off my bike when Amy and I were making out."**

**Hal immediately started laughing.**

**Hal Jordan stood at six feet and had dark brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a white button-up shirt, with the first two buttons unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up. He was also wearing a pair of jeans and old brown boots. Hanging on the chair behind him was his favorite leather, bomber jacket.**

"**It's not funny Hal," Roy told him with a short glare.**

"**Whatever you say kid," Hal said as he got up. "C'mon, I came here to kick some butt, not find out you fell on yours."**

"**Ha ha ha," Roy said as he got up and followed Hal out of the room. "You're hilarious."**

"**I can just imagine it now," Hal said, holding out his right hand, showing a dark green ring with the green lantern symbol on it. A green light started to glow out of it until a 3-D image of Roy falling off his bike appeared. He couldn't help but laugh again.**

"**Funny Hal," Roy said as he went up the stairs to his room to change. When he came back down fifteen minutes later, Hal was already in his Green Lantern uniform.**

"**Ollie left ten minutes before you showed up," Green Lantern explained as a green light started to glow around him and he floated up. "Let's go now before he ends up taking down all the good druggies."**

"**I'm gonna need a lift," Speedy pointed out as they went to the backdoor and left the house, closing the door behind them.**

**A small green disk appeared under Speedy's feet and lifted him into the air with Green Lantern. They flew across the city until they reached the downtown area. Once they did, Speedy pulled out an arrow and let it fly, extending a line with it. He caught the line as the arrow hooked onto the side of a building and jumped off the disk.**

"**Race you," He called out to Green Lantern as he swung across the city.**

**He landed easily on the roof before taking off on foot, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.**

"**So, got a date for the party yet?" Green Lantern asked as he easily kept up with Speedy.**

"**Nope, and not planning on it," Speedy told him simply.**

"**What about asking-"**

"**Don't go there. She wants a serious relationship and, right now, I just want to enjoy being a teenage guy. Besides, it's not like she's not gonna be there when I'm ready."**

**He looked over to see Green Lantern giving a small shake of his head. Before either could continue the conversation, they had reached Green Arrow had grabbed Speedy and pulled him to the other side of the rooftop.**

**Green Lantern landed behind them and Speedy could only smirk at him.**

"**Alright, let's get in, take 'em down, and get out," Green Arrow said as he pulled an arrow from his quiver and set it in his bow. They looked down the glass ceiling above a group of arms dealers sniffing cocaine. They jumped though the glass, taking the dealers by surprise and took them down in seconds.**

"**Speedy, behind you," Green Lantern called out. **

**Speedy ducked down, an arrow already set in his arrow, and let it go just as an arms dealer that had stayed hidden in the shadows, started firing at him. The cylinder at the top of the arrow broke and a boxing glove formed at the top of it, slamming into the dealers' stomach.**

**The dealer was flown back into the wall and knocked unconscious.**

"**What's next?" Speedy asked with a smile as he got back to his feet.**

**The two older heroes couldn't help but smile at Speedy's enthusiasm.**

"**Just another day at work, isn't it?" Green Lantern asked Green Arrow with a grin.**

"**Just another day at work," Green Arrow agreed with a nod.**

A/N: Well, there it is! I hope you like how it came out **ZekeTF**, I worked pretty hard on it.

Hope you all liked it! Please review!


	13. Gar's Winter Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! The plot belongs to me; everything else basically belongs to DC Comics.

**Black Dragoness **requested a story about Gar that took place in Year 2, so here it is! I hope you like it! This story takes place during December and January of 'Teen Titans: Year 2'. You'll see why it takes place in both when you start reading that story.

**My Winter Vacation by Gar Logan**

"**This sounds like it was written by a five-year-old," Rachel told Gar as she looked up from his English assignment.**

"**So, Mr. Livingston gave us an assignment for a five-year-old," Gar told her with a grin. "I just thought that was the way he wanted it written too. Besides, what kind of guy gives us homework on the first day back from vacation anyway?"**

"**He does," Rachel told him bluntly. "I know I'm going to regret asking this but, what did you really do on you vacation?"**

**Gar grinned.**

* * *

**December**

"**Your dad I gonna be so pissed at you when he finds out what your doing," Tim told Gar as they snuck into the garage.**

"**Nah, he won't care," Gar told him with a shrug as he opened the door to the black Mercedes and got in. "You gonna come or not?"**

"**No way am I getting in a car with you," Tim replied with a shake of his head. "I'm just here to watch your dads head explode when he comes and sees you messed up his car."**

"**His head isn't gonna explode," Gar said as he got in the drivers seat. "Besides, it's Christmas vacation. We're supposed to have fun and relax. It's what I do every time I'm away from Gotham."**

"**Damn man, you really loosen up when you're at home then."**

"**Yup."**

**Gar turned on the car and grinned widely.**

"**Um, are you really sure you wanna piss off your dad more then you have already?" Tim asked hesitantly as a gleam came to Gar's forest green eyes.**

"**Hell yeah," Gar told him before hitting the gas.**

"**Gar, you forgot to-" Tim started to shout just as Gar slammed through the garage door, "-open the garage door. He's a dead man."**

"**I'm a dead man," Gar muttered as he stopped and looked back at the garage door. He slowly got out of the car and looked at the huge hole in the door. Suddenly his eyes widened with panic. "Dude, help me push the car back in!"**

"**Why don't you just drive it, it's not like you can't go through the hole," Tim told him as he left the through the opening in the door and moved to the front of the car to help Gar push it back in.**

"**Shut up and help me push," Gar told him.**

**They slowly pushed the car back into its spot in the garage and Gar moved back to the hole.**

"**Okay, we can get a huge sheet of paper and cover the opening with it," He told Tim as he quickly came up with a plan. "Then we can paint it the same color as the door and my dad will never notice the difference."**

"**That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard," Tim replied as he looked at Gar. "What happens when the wind blows in it and you dad starts wondering why the room is so cold when he comes in? It'll only take hi a few seconds Gar. He's not stupid. **

"**I say, you just tell him the truth. I mean, your dad isn't as bad a guy as you make him out to be."**

"**That's because you're staying here, dude," Gar told him. "I mean, how does Bruce act when he has someone else around the manor? He smiles and acts as if everything's cool then he tells off whoever was pissing him off when the person is gone.**

"**Once you're either out of sight or he gets a chance alone with me, he's gonna yell my ears off! Why the hell do you think I've been pulling so many freakin pranks around here? To show you he's not really that good a guy as he's making himself out to be!"**

"**Yeah well, I think you pulled it off this time," Tim told him, looking through the hole in front of them and at a seething Steve Dayton.**

"**Garfield!" He yelled out at the top of his lungs. His face was red with rage and his fists were balled up tightly. "House. Now!"**

**Gar and Tim quickly ran out of the garage and back to the large mansion that was about three times the size of Wayne Manor.**

"**I have a feeling I'm gonna be stuck in my room for the rest of vacation," Gar told Tim as they entered the house and dashed up the stairs to his room.**

"**I thought you were gonna be spending the rest of vacation in your room when you let out those rabbits during your dads Christmas party," Tim told Gar as they entered Gars room and locked the door.**

"**I only let out two," Gar replied defensively. "Besides, I didn't know one was a guy and one was a girl. I also didn't know how long it took for two rabbits to have babies."**

"**Then there was also the time you glued everything in your dads study in place," Tim pointed out with a wide grin.**

"**Oh yeah dude, that was hilarious," Gar said grinning as well. "We laughed our butts off those first few days, didn't we?"**

"**Hell yeah," Tim replied. "Besides, we're gonna be heading back to the manor in a few days anyway. What can he do to you in just three days?"**

"**Garfield!" They both heard Gar's dad shout once more.**

"**Trust me dude, it's not winter vacation I'm worried about," Gar said as he slowly walked to the door. "It's summer vacation. My dad has the memory of an elephant and he'll make sure to remember to make my summer vacation a living hell."**

**He slowly opened the door and walked out of his room before heading downstairs. Once he saw his dad waiting for him at the bottom of the staircase, he gave him a weak smile.**

"**Hey pop, what's up?" He asked nervously.**

"**You're going to stay in your room or the rest of vacation," His dad replied, ignoring what Gar had said. "And when you get back this summer, I'm going to make sure you won't be having any fun what so ever. Starting with the fact that you'll be going to all my board meetings with me, on the same day you get back. You'll also be mowing the lawn, front and back, cleaning the pool, both indoor and outdoor, cleaning out all the rooms in the house on the weekends, and cooking breakfast for your mother and I. Now, get back upstairs and if I hear even a peep out of you or your friend, I'll make sure to send him back to Gotham no later than five minutes after the sound is made. Got it?"**

"**Yes sir," Gar replied, looking down at the ground. He slowly trudged back up the stairs and to his room.**

* * *

"**And that was basically the highlight of my winter vacation," Gar finished with a grin. "So, what'd you think?"**

"**I think you should stay with the story that sounds like it's written by a five-year-old," Rachel told him as she dropped the paper back on the desk.**

A/N: Yeah, it's pretty short I know. I'm really sorry for updateing this later then usual but I got caught up trying to work on Chapter 5 of 'Sweet Sixteen'. As you can tell, I didn't finish it up or else I would have uploaded that instead of this. Well, I tried.

I hope you liked this **Black Dragoness**. I hope everyone liked it! Please review!!!


	14. Driving Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! DC Comics does! I just own the plot. Don't sue!

A/N: In 'Teen Titans: Year 1' I had a small poll in honor of chapter 50 that asked who my readers' favorite Titan was. It came out in a tie between Kory and Gar so, after a long time of waiting (which I'm really sorry for) I've finally written a story about both of them! This story however is set in Year 2! Which is basically why it's been such a long wait. I had it planned out for a while but I couldn't post it until I got past Kory's 16th birthday party. But it's finally here and I hope you all like it!

**Driving Lessons for the Beginner**

"**This is gonna be so cool!" Gar shouted as he and Kory exited the large manor, "I can't believe your finally gonna teach me to drive! We're gonna have-why are you bringing your helmet with you?"**

"**To protect my head," Kory told him as she put her motorcycle helmet under her left arm and continued walking to the garage. "Have you ever driven a car before Gar?"**

"**Once this winter," Gar replied with a grin. "I crashed my dads Mercedes into the garage door. It was awesome! Until he saw, that is."**

"**Okay," Kory said as she opened the garage door. "I think we'll use the old van then."**

"**Oh, come on Kory," Gar whined as he looked up at the redhead. "That thing has been busted for months. You, Dick, and Vic even took parts out of it to help make the you-know-what."**

"**We bought new parts for it and Richard and I just finished putting them in a few weeks ago, Gar," Kory said as she grabbed the keys to the gray van off the rack.**

"**But I want to drive a car, not a van," Gar told her, pouting. His face suddenly lit up with a wide grin as a thought came to mind. "Hey, how about we head back in and you could teach me how to drive the T-"**

"**No," Kory cut him off firmly. "I'm not gonna teach you how to drive that. You want to learn how to drive that, for nights, ask Vic. I'm just going to teach you how to drive a car. Now get in so we can head to the old parking lot and practice."**

**Gar sighed and kicked a few small pebbles before jumping into the passenger seat of the van.**

**Kory took the drivers seat and started up the car before driving off. It took fifteen minutes before she finally pulled into an empty parking lot that belonged to a vacant factory.**

**Gar grinned and jumped out of the passenger seat, practically running over to the driver's seat. Kory grabbed her helmet and slid into the passenger seat, closing the door that Gar had left open. He slammed the door open and jumped into the, now vacant, driver's seat.**

"**Okay, seatbelts first," Kory told him just as he was about to start up the car. He sighed before putting his seatbelt on. "Now, adjust your mirrors."**

**He sighed again and adjusted his mirrors as Kory put her helmet on.**

"**Now you can start up the car," She told Gar. His fingers eagerly turned the key and the car quickly started. "Foot on the brake and put the car in drive." He nodded and did as she instructed. "Now, put your foot on the gas but don't give it to much pres-sure!"**

**The last part of the word was screamed out as Gar hit the gas and took off to the other end of the lot.**

"**Left, Gar, left!" She ordered out as they got closer to the fence at the end of the parking lot. He jerked the wheel to the left, a huge grin on his face.**

"**Right, right!" She called out as they got closer to the garbage can. He turned at the last minute, breaking the side-mirror on the driver's side of the car.**

**Kory stared wide-eyed at him as he continued to grin and drive.**

"**Stay in the lot, Gar," She told him as she saw him driving toward the grass. He turned to the left, the back wheel skimming the corner of the grass. "Good, now, ease up the-"**

**She was cut off as Gar sped up faster, quickly moving around the lot.**

"**Why don't you just start burning rubber?" Kory muttered under her breath.**

**Gar's grin became wider and the car suddenly screeched ahead.**

"**I was being sarcastic, Gar," She told him as she heard the noise.**

"**Oh come on Kory, like you never did this," Gar replied with a grin as he turned his gaze to her.**

"**I never used to burn the rubber off of a tire just for fun," She told him.**

"**Then why did you ever burn the rubber off of tires?"**

"**Because I used to ste-Gar look out!"**

**Gar turned his gaze back in front of him to find the car driving toward the factory.**

"**No time to turn around," Kory told him as she took off her seatbelt. She quickly took off Gar's seat belt, grabbed him, opened up the door on her side and jumped out of the car just moments before it hit the building.**

**She hit the ground first, letting her back take most of the hit, before they both rolled for a bit. Finally they stopped rolling and Gar jumped off of her to watch as the old factory became engulfed in flames.**

"**That is why I brought my helmet," Kory told him as she sat up too. "And next time you want a driving lesson, Richard will take you."**

"**I can't wait to show him what you taught me today," Gar told her with a wide grin as he looked back at her.**

**Kory just sighed and fell onto her back.**

A/N: Pretty short but it was still fun for me to make. The moral of these past two stories would be: Never let Gar drive a car!

Monday I should have the next chapter of Sweet Sixteen posted so keep on the lookout for it!

Thanks for reading! Please review!!!


	15. Batman and Robin

Disclaimer: The characters belong to DC Comics, I just own the plot.

I felt like writing a little story about Dick before his days with the Titans in my series, so here it is. It's been running through my head for a while now. Hope you all enjoy it!

**Batman and Robin**

**Eleven year-old Dick Grayson leaned against the cave wall, waiting for his mentor to finish up his research. Dick was already dressed in his uniform, except he had his dark shades on in place of his black domino mask and his hair wasn't gelled into spikes. Batman had kept his cowl on as he continued typing at his computer.**

"**I don't see why you're going through the trouble," Dick told Batman, his voice bouncing lightly off the cave walls. "Researching where he's been isn't gonna help you find out where he is now. What we should be doing is going out there and searching for clues."**

"**And where would you have us start, Dick?" Batman asked his protégé, his eyes slits as he still watched the large computer screen. "Researching where he's been caught before could help us-"**

"**Find out where he is now," Dick finished, mimicking Batman's voice. "That would probably work if Joker's last locations were connected in some way, shape, or form. Guess what, Bruce? They're not. The best way to find him is to go out there, beat the crap out of a few rats until they tell us what they know about Joker's recent activities, and then come up with a plan to take him down."**

"**Maybe on the street, Dick, but I have years of experience over you," Batman replied. "This way has efficiently worked for me over those years and I will not drop it until it fails me. Once you have as much experience as I do, then maybe I'll listen to your tactics, but until you prove how effective your detective skills really are-"**

"**Oh, so now the world's greatest detective feels so high ad mighty he won't even take suggestions from his partner," Dick cut in angrily.**

"**Sidekick," Batman told him firmly as he finally looked over at Dick.**

"**You're really full of yourself, you know that?" Dick told him before pulling off his cape. "Everything always has to be your way!"**

"**And that's the way it'll stay as long as you're living under my roof," Batman told him as he got up hulked over Dick. "If you don't like it, you can leave."**

"**Fine, I will," Dick told him calmly before walking out of the cave. He walked up the steps to Bruce Wayne's office in Wayne Manor and practically slammed the clock closed, sealing off the entrance to the cave. He opened up the door to the office and left, before slowly walking up the stairs.**

"**Master Dick," Alfred called from behind him, coming out of the living room, "is something wrong? I heard something being slammed."**

"**Nothing's wrong, Al," Dick told him with a small shrug and speaking more calmly than he had with Batman. "Thanks for dealing with me these past few years. I'll see ya around."**

**He ran the rest of the stairs, not looking back to see Alfred's confused face.**

**Alfred walked over into Bruce's office and turned the opened the old grandfather clock before walking down the stone steps. Once he reached the cave he saw Bruce sitting back at the Bat-computer, his cowl pulled off.**

"**Master Bruce, did you and Master Dick have another spat?" Alfred asked as he stopped behind Bruce.**

"**Yes," Bruce answered. "It was over our different skills as detectives. He doesn't understand how inexperienced he really is in this field and believes the simpler ways to be the best, while I think using the technology and background information given to us to be better. He basically called me a control freak after that and I told him that if he didn't like things my way, he could leave. He lost his temper and said he'd be leaving. He'll probably just stay in his room until he cools down."**

**Alfred raised an eyebrow.**

"**Master Bruce, if I recall correctly, just a few years ago Master Dick was able to use his tactics to find his parents killer much faster than you were able too," He finally said taking a step toward Bruce. "He knew nothing of the man, except for his name, and was able to find that man much faster than it took you to find him. It's not that I'm putting down your ways, Master Bruce, but I believe Master Dick's way would be much more effective.**

"**I also believe that without him, you would most likely be dead right now. Before Master Dick came along, I would have to stitch you up almost every night. Since he has come, you only require my medical skills at least once a week, which I find as a large improvement.**

"**And, since you have told him time and again that, one day, he will be taking over for you, shouldn't you start listening to some of his suggestions? You have been training him for almost three years now and working with him for almost that same amount of time. I believe you would not have even trained him if you did not believe that he didn't even have the potential to become the world's next greatest detective. As far as I have been able to tell, he is already very close to reaching that goal, having solved many crimes without even your help.**

"**Master Dick has accepted to learn from you, Master Bruce. In return, you should accept what he is trying to teach you."**

**Bruce just continued to stare at the large computer monitor.**

"**He has made a change in you, Master Bruce," Alfred continued softly. "You may prefer to ignore that fact, but it becomes more obvious to me every day."**

**Alfred turned and started to walk away when Bruce called to him softly.**

"**Can you shut down for me?" He asked as he stood up and started walking toward the stairs of the cave. "I need to go have a talk with Dick."**

**Alfred smiled.**

"**Of course, Master Bruce," He told his employer before turning to the large computer and walking toward it. **

**Bruce walked up the steps to his office and left the room once he reached it. He walked up to the second floor of the large mansion before heading to Dick's room. He knocked on the door to Dick's room and waited for a response. He knocked again when none came and waited a few minutes before opening the door.**

"**Dick?" He asked as he turned on the lights to the room. It was empty. The bed was made as it had been this morning but his backpack and gym bag were missing, as were most of the clothes from his project. The lone window to the room was open and a soft breeze was coming in.**

**Bruce stared at the room in shock before muttering, "He actually left."**

**A Few Nights Later**

**Cathedral Square**

**1:28 AM**

**Robin easily launched his line gun at the criminal's feet. It wrapped around the teenagers ankles and Robin jerked the line toward him, causing the teenager to fall facedown into the cement.**

"**Let's see what the cops think about you defacing a church," Robin told him as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and attached them around the teenagers' hands. He took out a bird-a-rang and used one of its sharp edge to cut the line from his line gun. He threw the line over a light post and grabbed it when it went over the edge. He tugged on it until it lifted the unconscious teenager was well above the ground and tied it to the base of the light post.**

**He looked behind him to the other three unconscious teenagers that he had cuffed and left against the other light pole, before winding in a new grappling hook into his line gun. Once it was in he shot it off and swung up to the nearest building. He landed without a hitch and took off running from there. He somersaulted to the next roof and slowly made his way to Grant Park, making sure that there was no trouble brewing along the way.**

**Just as he reached the park, he heard a snap and quickly ducked and rolled to the side, getting to his feet quickly and turning to the direction the sound had come from.**

**It only took a moment before he relaxed and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked up at the nearest tree.**

"**What do you want, Catwoman?" He asked, his eyes becoming slits.**

"**You look just like him when you stand like that, you know that? Catwoman replied as she jumped from her hiding place in the tree. "And you're just as stubborn as he is too."**

"**I asked what you wanted, not for a comparison between Batman and me," Robin snapped.**

**She leaned against the tree and shook her head a bit before speaking once more.**

"**He needs your help, little bird," She finally told him. "I just got a call from a mutual friend of ours, told me that he didn't get back to the cave and hadn't made contact since eleven yesterday. Joker probably caught him."**

"**So, you're a detective and just as good as he is, you can find him easily," Robin told her, turning to leave.**

"**That's true, but you're better than both of us," Catwoman told him, stopping him in his tracks. "Plus, the East End is my territory, and the rest of Gotham is Batmans, and yours. Joker isn't in the East End. You know exactly where he is, and you know your idiotic and stubborn partner needs help."**

**He stood there and heard her crack her whip once more as she left the park.**

**He arrived at Ace Chemical Plant an hour later.**

**He stayed away from the doors and went to the windows. He pulled out his grappling hook and shot it up. It attached to the roof and he slowly rose until he was parallel with the highest window. He pulled out a lock pick with his free hand and used it to unlock the window before opening it. He sat himself on the windowsill and pressed the button to recall his grappling hook before putting it away in his belt. Once it was back in his utility belt he looked down into the factory.**

**Joker and Harley Quinn stood on the nearest railing and watched Batman hanging over a large vat of chemicals.**

"**Isn't this great Batsy?" Joker asked with a laugh and large grin. "You get to take the same bath I did a few years ago? Oh, that reminds me, you don't want to forget your rubber ducky."**

**He pulled out a rubber duck from his pocket and dropped it into the vat of chemicals.**

"**Oh, this is gonna be so much fun, Mista J," Harley said with a large grin as she looked up at Joker.**

"**I know Harley, and we have the best seats in the house!" Joker said happily, his voice echoing off the walls. Both he and Harley pulled out the metal chairs that were leaning against the railing behind them and sat down in them. "Well Bats, it's been a laugh but I guess now is just your time to go. Too bad Bird Boy isn't here; I would've loved to see him go down with you."**

"**The only one going down tonight is you, Joker," Robin called out, his voice echoing off the walls and his body hidden somewhere in the shadows.**

**Joker immediately jumped to his feet and pulled his gun out of his blazer pocket. Harley picked up her chair and held it like a baseball bat.**

**As they both looked to the side, Robin swung in from in front of them. He held out his legs and kicked them both over the edge of the railing and to the ground. As he swung beck toward Batman he grabbed Batmans rope and pulled him away from the vat of chemicals. He held a bird-a-rang in his teeth and let go of Batmans' rope long enough to grab the bird-a-rang and use it to but Batman's rope.**

**Batman easily flipped to his feet on his way down to the floor as Robin swung back across the railing. He let go of his line gun and flipped to the ground and onto Jokers' shoulders, as the Clown Prince of Crime stood up. Joker immediately fell to his knees when he felt Robin land on him. Robin put his hands on the Jokers' head and swung off of him just as Harley swung the chair she had been holding. Because Robin had swung off of Jokers' shoulders, Harley ended up hitting and knocking the Joker out.**

"**Mista J!" She called out as she dropped the metal chair and immediately fell to her knees to check on the Joker.**

**Before she could even touch him, Robin kicked her right in the face and knocked her onto her back. Her nose broke and she immediately blacked out from the force of the kick.**

**Batman ran up behind Robin just as the Boy Wonder cuffed the two villains.**

**Once Robin finished cuffing the two villains, he didn't turn to Batman, but went straight for the nearest exit.**

"**Robin," Batman barked out after him before saying softly, "thanks."**

**Robin stopped in his tracks and tilted his head toward Batman a bit. He gave his mentor a small smile.**

"**No problem," He replied and Batman walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.**

"**Let's go home," He told his protégé who nodded in return.**

A/N: I had written this story a while ago when I was coming up with my background for my Teen Titans series. I spent last weekend just polishing it up and fixing a few things in it and decided to post it.

Hope you all liked it. Please review!!


	16. Red Hood's Origin

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns the characters. I just own the plot.

This story takes place in the summer between Teen Titans: Year 1 and Teen Titans: Year 2.

**Red Hood's Origin**

**Rage.**

**Revenge.**

**Power.**

**Those were the things that made Jason Todd a villain.**

**He punched the red bag again.**

**Red.**

**Blood. He had a thirst for it.**

**He gritted his teeth and dodged the bag as it was pushed back at him.**

**Red.**

**Anger.**

**Rage.**

**Blood.**

**Power.**

**He glanced up and saw him. The man in the shadows.**

**He'd never seen his real face. He only saw one white eye; the lense of the man's mask.**

**He'd met him in Seattle. He was an assassin named Deathstroke. The best in the whole world, and he'd offered to train Jason.**

**Even though that was five years ago, Jason was still shocked by it. He was still amazed by it.**

**With Deathstroke's skills, he could easily kill his enemy.**

**The red punching bag passed by him again, and he quickly kicked it to the robot to his right.**

**Red.**

**He hadn't left the underground training facility in years. While Tom and Deathstroke came and went as they pleased, he was still stuck there. Training.**

**Anger.**

**After his parents were killed…**

**Rage.**

**He was going to take down his enemy for that.**

**Blood.**

**Then, after he learned everything he needed to, he'd take down Deathstroke.**

**Power.**

**He kicked the punching bag so hard, the chain broke, and the sand inside spilled out as it flew across the room. **

**His thirst was unquenchable after he found out. He took his rage out on anyone-anything-that stood in his way.**

**Rage had consumed him. The moment he heard of their deaths, he gave in to his rage.**

**He remembered meeting his "friend" later that night. In a dark alley. He came prepared with a crowbar in hand. His "friend" was unsuspecting and, when he pulled the crowbar out to strike him, his "friend" ducked away from the blow, pulled the crowbar away, and slammed his knee into his stomach.**

**Jason had fought, and it seemed he could have won without the crowbar, but he had made a mistake. He had misjudged his opponent. No one knew how good a fighter the young boy truly was. Not even him.**

**He found out that day, and swore as he lay, bleeding on the concrete in the dark alley, that he would get his revenge.**

**He swore he would kill Dick Grayson. He would kill the boy that was responsible for his parents' deaths.**

**After the Grayson's left Rockwell, so did he. It wasn't an easy ride, but he was able to get by pick-pocketing and becoming a hired gun. It's how he got to Seattle. It's how he first met Deathstroke.**

**He knew upon seeing the mercenary that and hearing his offer, it would be easy to kill Dick. While Dick was a good fighter, Deathstroke was even better. Under his tutelage, he'd be able to kill Dick very easily. The Bird Boy would have his feathers clipped in an instant, and he would become the best.**

**Upon hearing the news of John and Mary Grayson were dead, Jason laughed. He laughed long and hard. Now Dick knew how he had felt when he found out his parents were dead. It was even better knowing that Dick was there to see their deaths!**

**But it wasn't enough.**

**Rage is what filled him. It was who he was. Deathstroke had taught him to fight, in both hand-to-hand combat and weapons. He had taught him to become sneaky. But most importantly, Deathstroke had taught him to never let anyone know his true feelings. He taught him to become proud of his abilities. **

**He taught him to be arrogant. To hide his rage with overconfidence. That would help him trick Dick into trusting him.**

**It would help him kill Dick Grayson.**

"**You'll be leaving the facility," Deathstroke told him after the bag hit and broke two of the robots. "I have big plans for you this year. One that involves Gotham."**

**Deathstroke knew of his rage at Dick Grayson, and his obsession with killing him. Once he said the word Gotham, a large smirk appeared on Jason's face.**

"**First, you'll deal with the Teen Titans. You need a name."**

**Anger.**

**Rage.**

**Blood.**

**Power.**

**Red. The color they were all associated with.**

"**Red," He answered as his smirk widened into an evil grin. "Red Hood."**

A/N: Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? I know it's really, really short, but I hope it's good nonetheless. Thanks to my beta, **lilninjapig**, for checking it over for me.

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!!!


	17. The Crowbar Club: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. DC Comics owns pretty much everything else.

**depressed 4 eva **had sent me a PM asking me to write a tie-in to Year 2 about Dick as Batman and Kory as Catwoman. I guess this is kind of a tie-in.

This story takes place between chapters 18 and 19 of Year 2.

**The Crowbar Club**

**Part One**

**Friday**

**September 23, 2005**

**10:16 PM**

**Gotham City-The East End-An Alley**

**Duke Mitchell walked quietly through the alley in the heavy September rain. He kept the hood, of his hoodie, low over his face. His dark gray eyes moved in every direction, looking for anything that moved. He finally stopped at the old store, on the other end of the alley, and knocked on the door three times.**

**He turned to look behind him for a moment, before he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, and fell into darkness.**

"**Welcome to the Crowbar Club, kid."**

**Four days later**

**Tuesday**

**12:58 AM**

**September 27, 2005**

**G.C.P.D. Headquarters-Roof**

**The Bat Signal shined brightly against the gray clouds in the night sky. Commissioner Gordon stood by the beacon of hope, the light, from the large searchlight, reflecting off of his glasses, and the wind whipping his gray hair.**

**He tucked his hands into the pockets of his dark brown overcoat as he waited for any sign of the most infamous Dark Knight of Gotham. The other knights, also known as the Teen Titans, were already dealing with another threat on the other side of the city.**

"**Problem Commissioner?" A deep voice asked behind him. He smiled before turning off the searchlight and walking over to the Caped Crusader.**

"**I was wondering what happened to you," He commented lightly after taking in Batman's appearance. He was wearing the same dark gray and black suit, and yellow utility belt. The only difference was his cowl, which now covered his face entirely, and he seemed a bit less developed and about an inch shorter than when he last saw him. He seemed more like Nightwing than Batman. "Decided to go for an upgrade?"**

"**I figured the change wouldn't get past you, Jim," Batman commented. "Got into a bit of trouble."**

**Commissioner Gordon nodded in understanding as he took a step closer to Batman.**

"**We've been finding a few bodies along the river recently," He told Batman as they walked closer to the shadows. "Each one of them had obviously been beaten to death."**

"**Any missing person reports on some of them?" Batman asked, his eyes becoming slits.**

**Commissioner Gordon shook his head no. "They don't have any records on our computers either. Meet me down at the coroners. Maybe you can find something we can't."**

**Batman nodded before walking to the edge of the building and jumping off. He easily landed in the drivers' seat of the Batmobile.**

**The top of the Batmobile automatically shut and the engine roared. Batman hit the gas, and started out of the alley and onto the road.**

**He only had to drive for less than ten minutes before he had reached the coroners.**

**He parked in a dark alley and the top of the Batmobile moved back. He jumped out and pulled a small remote out of one of the pouches in his utility belt, and pointed it at the Batmobile before pressing two buttons on it. The top immediately closed and a short beep could be heard.**

**Batman tucked the remote back in his utility belt before walking to the back door of the Coroners morgue. He pulled out a lock pick from his utility belt and had picked the lock in seconds.**

**He carefully walked into the one story building, closing the door behind him, and straight to the clear window, where he saw five bodies, each covered by a white sheet, on top of the examination tables. He used the lock pick to pick the lock of the door to the room and was inside in seconds.**

**He tucked the pick away and went up to the table closest to him and pulled back the sheet. His eyes became slits at the sight of the mangled body.**

"**He was found in the river just a few hours ago, wearing only jeans, a hoodie, and a jean jacket," Commissioner Gordon explained from the doorway. He closed the door and walked in. "According to the medical examiner-"**

"**He was hit with a crow bar multiple times, causing internal bleeding and a few ruptures. It also looks like he may have suffered from a hernia, which isn't unlikely," Batman finished as he slid the sheet back up to cover the deceased teenager. "How did his clothes look?"**

"**I have a few samples here for you," Commissioner Gordon told him as he handed him a medium sized box. "There are quite a few things to go through."**

"**I can tell," Batman said as he weighed the box in his hands.**

"**What makes you think it was a crow bar?" Commissioner Gordon asked as he looked down at the covered bodies.**

"**I've seen it before," Batman told him as he tucked the box under his right arm. "It's usually not common in this part of Gotham, but Catwoman has had a problem with a gang called the Crowbar Club up in the East End. Since they have a different division than you, it'd probably be best if you send their DNA samples up there for examination and cross matching. Then have them send you the results and records. I'll check up on my end with Catwoman."**

**Commissioner Gordon smiled.**

"**Well, it's become obvious in the past few weeks that she can definitely do more than what she usually does with the rest of you," He said as he turned. "Tell her I said hi."**

**Batman waited a few moments before leaving himself.**

**He went straight to the Batmobile and unlocked it before putting the box in the passenger seat and taking the drivers seat. The top closed and the engine roared before he started to take off.**

"**Computer, contact Catwoman," He ordered the onboard computer as he drove toward the East End.**

"**Call unanswered," The computer reported back a few minutes later.**

"**Damn it Kory, where are you?" Batman muttered as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.**

**Meanwhile-The East End-Dr. Leslie Thompkins Home**

"**That's one nasty bruise," Dr. Thompkins commented as she put an ice pack on said bruise. "Where exactly did you get that from?"**

"**A guy with an aluminum bat," Kory replied as she put a hand on the ice pack, holding it to the bruise to try to bring the swelling down. "When Selina asked me to take over for her, she didn't tell me that once a week some idiot always broke out of jail to try to beat the crap out of her with a bat."**

"**I'm guessing she didn't tell you about the monthly fight with the Crowbar Club, either, huh?" Dr. Thompkins asked as she grabbed some ointment and spread it across a cut over Kory's kneecap.**

"**No, but thanks for the heads up," Kory replied as Leslie grabbed a large bandage and placed it over the wound. "So, let me guess? The Crowbar Club beats the crap out of people, using crowbars."**

**Dr. Thompkins nodded. "The first time Selina fought them is when she lost her second life. I remember when she came in here that night. Fractured skull, broken ribs, her face was beaten in so much, that I don't know how she was even able to see where she was going. There were pieces of plastic smashed in around her eyes because of her goggles, which is one of the reasons she just decided to get rid of them and wear a mask.**

"**The Crowbar Club really likes to mangle people. I can't tell you how many people I've had to treat from injuries made by them."**

**Kory grabbed her uniform and stuffed it in her small backpack. She pulled out a t-shirt and jeans and her softball jacket and pulled them on.**

"**Crowbars are used a lot more than any other weapon or tool in Citadel," She told Dr. Thompkins as she put her jacket on and slung her backpack over her shoulder. "I've seen first hand how people use them to harm and kill others. They take their anger out on anyone, slamming the curved end of the crowbar at them so hard, it digs into their bodies, ripping through them and injuring major internal organs. They use the straight end to beat at peoples faces. Of course the can use it the opposite way as well, but it's more commonly used the first way."**

"**Watch your back out there Kory," Dr. Thompkins warned her seriously. "They love to come out late at night and don't care who their victims are."**

"**I'll be fine, Leslie, but thanks for the heads up," Kory told her with a smile before walking out of the door to the hallway. She walked out of the two story building a few moments later, and started down the sidewalk.**

**She was a block away from Selina's apartment building, when she heard a low groan come from a nearby alley.**

**Her emerald eyes glanced around the quiet street before she ducked into the alley. She quickly took in the scene.**

**Fresh blood was on the walls and there was a pile of banged up trashcans all over the ground. She bent to the ground to see a few pieces of cloth on the ground in front of her. It seemed to be a broken hem of a t-shirt.**

**She heard the groan again, weaker this time, coming from behind a large dark green dumpster.**

**She slowly stood up and walked over to the dumpster. A pile of beat up aluminum trash cans were laid over a young teenage boy.**

**Kory quickly picked up and threw the trashcans off and looked down at the boy more closely.**

**He was covered in blood, his face was beat in and it looked like he had been stabbed just between his last left rib and his stomach. She carefully looked over the wound for a moment. It was shaped like a rectangle.**

"**Hang on, okay. I'm gonna get you some help," She told him as she lifted the younger boy up and ran out of the alley and back to Dr. Thompkins' home.**

**She could feel his shallow breath against her neck, as he breathed out and suddenly started coughing blood onto her shirt and jacket.**

**She banged on the door to Dr. Thompkins' home before looking back down at the boy, whose brown eyes were becoming cloudy, and told him, "Hang on. Everything's gonna be okay if you just hang on."**

**Dr. Thompkins opened the door and her eyes immediately widened upon seeing the near lifeless boy in Kory's arms. She opened the door wider and signaled for them to come in before shutting and locking it. Kory brought him to the back room and set him on the medical table.**

"**I found him in an alley on my way back," She explained to Dr. Thompkins as the older woman cut what was left of the boy's t-shirt off and got to work.**

"**He's severely injured," She told Kory. "I'm going to need a little more room."**

**Kory nodded in understanding before leaving the room and entering the hallway. She pulled out her JLA communicator and put it in her ear before pulling off her backpack and taking a seat on the lone chair near the door.**

"**Catwoman, this is Batman, come in." She heard as the communicator automatically switched frequencies.**

**She put her finger to the communicator and stood up, whispering, "I read you. What's up?"**

"**Finally. I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past fifteen minutes. Where are you?" Batman demanded as she walked up the stairs to the second floor.**

"**At the doctors. Now what did you need me for?" She asked as she walked into the first room and closed the door.**

"**I need some information on a group called the Crowbar Club," Batman told her. "The police have been finding some bodies, that floated down the river, and the victims seemed to have been beaten to death. They don't have any information on the Crowbar Club or any of the victims which makes me believe they came from your sector."**

"**I just found a guy that seems to have been beaten by a crowbar," Kory told him as she leaned against the door of the stockroom. "Meet me back at the apartment building in a half hour."**

"**Alright, see you there," He replied before signing off.**

**Kory kept the communicator in her ear as she opened the door and slowly descended the stairs.**

**When she reached the hallway of the first floor again, Dr. Thompkins was there, her face somber.**

**That was all Kory needed to know what had happened.**

"**He's dead," Dr. Thompkins told her, only verifying the teenage girl's thoughts. "I tried reviving him but…"**

**Kory nodded in understanding.**

"**Take him to the police," She told Leslie as she walked to the door. "Let them find his family, if he has one. I have to go back to the apartment."**

**She left the building and ran down the sidewalk, the cool night air rushing at her face. By the time she made it through the door of Selina's apartment building, it was already twenty minutes later. She rushed to the door at the end of the front hall and used the trap door to enter the lair underneath the building.**

**She walked over to the large computer in the room and took a seat in front of it. She typed in **_**Crowbar Club**_** and waited for the files to show. Her eyes scanned through the results before clicking on the largest file.**

"**So?" A deep voice asked from behind her.**

"**Just from a glance at the file, these guys aren't that serious. Or at least weren't," She corrected herself. "Selina caught the groups leader a few weeks ago and none of them have made a move since."**

"**Is there anyone in the group, or a former member, that has a record that goes into battery and murder?" Dick asked as he lowered his cowl and pulled his sunglasses out of a compartment in his utility belt.**

"**No. But that doesn't mean someone hasn't recently joined and turned the group into a bunch of killers. Until recently, they've only operated here in the East End."**

"**Then we need to make sure that's where they stay. We need to keep these guys in a controlled area. That's here."**

"**Guess it's time for a good old fashion team-up. What do you say?" Kory's emerald eyes shined in the dimly lit lair.**

"**Get changed," Dick replied.**

A/N: Yup. I'm leaving it off there. Next time I update Secret Files it'll be with part 2 of this story.

I hope you all liked it! Please review!!


	18. The Crowbar Club: Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. DC Comics owns pretty much everything else.

**The Crowbar Club**

**Part 2**

**Thursday**

**September 29, 2005**

**11:18 PM**

**The East End-A rooftop**

"**We've been following this guy for the past two days. He better have finally taken us to the clubs hideout or else I'm just gonna grab this guy and beat the information out of him," Catwoman whispered to Batman as they both watched from the corner of the rooftop. Both were crouched down and watching the man in the alley below.**

**Batman turned to look at her, one eye larger than the other. He commented bluntly, "You've really got her down. You know that, right?"**

**Catwoman just shrugged a shoulder before both of them turned their gazes back to the man below.**

**He knocked on the door and glanced over his shoulder. After a few moments the door opened and he quickly entered.**

"**Time for phase two," Batman whispered before both he and Catwoman put their right hands to their right ears to listen to what was going on in the room.**

"_**Paulie, nice of you to stop by,**_**" said another…man. The voice was high and squeaky. "**_**Boss has been waiting to see you. He's got a great job for you.**_**"**

**Paulie didn't reply. It was only a few minutes later that someone spoke again.**

"_**Ah, Paulie, glad you finally arrived,**_**" A deep voice said. "**_**I have a very important job for you. The police are beginning to pick up our trail so we need to transport our…friends, to another location. Farther upriver. We've got a large pile to unload and kill this time. And with them, we'll show everyone who has control of the East End. Then it's on to the rest of Gotham!**_**"**

**Batman lowered his hand.**

"**Time to follow," He whispered to Catwoman. "You want to stay or head out?"**

"**Farther upriver is your territory while this is mine," She explained. "The best way I can protect it now is by staying."**

**Batman nodded in understanding before turning. He paused for a moment to look back at her. "You know this does cut in on our Bane time, right?"**

"**Not if we get it done quick enough," She replied before flipping off the roof of the building and to the sidewalk across. She carefully walked into the alley where the Club's hiding place was and waited behind the door. She glanced back up at the roof across the street to find Batman missing already.**

**A few minutes later, Paulie walked out and the door was left open as the guard watched him turn the corner. Once he did, the guard turned and began to close the door behind him, but Catwoman grabbed on and took him by surprise.**

**Moved behind him, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and swung him into the wall behind her before jumping into the hideout, closing the door behind her.**

"**Hello boy's, happy to see me?" Catwoman teased, getting the attention of the gang members in the room. Each of them glared at the feline fatale while she just smirked under her full face mask. She pulled her bullwhip from around her waist as they pulled their guns from their holsters. She easily smacked away the closest ones as the whip unfurled before snapping it up until the end wrapped around a metal pipe allowing her to swing above their heads and across the room. With a snap of her wrist the bullwhip loosens and she flips through the air for a few moments before putting her feet out to break down the wooden door in front of her.**

"**Time to have a talk of our own, **_**boss**_**," She said as she landed inside the private room. His shock subsided and he moved his hand to reach for the drawer on his left, but she snapped her lasso and caught his wrist in it very easily. "Oh come on. Like any of those little toys of yours is fun."**

**She suddenly jerked her upper body to the side, causing the man running up behind her to trip on her right foot, the crowbar in his hand falling to the ground before he hit it. She smirked under her mask before pulling on her bullwhip and causing the gangs leader to go soaring out the door and hitting a large amount of the other members.**

"**You guys are just taking it easy on me cause I'm a girl, right?"**

**One of the boss's guards suddenly jumped over the table and onto her back. She grabbed hold of his left arm, before he could really get a good hold on her, and flipped him to the ground. Then she quickly turned and kicked the other guard in the face, sending him falling back and onto the wooden desk, breaking it.**

"**And here I thought you boys would be fun to play with," Catwoman taunted as she pounced over the next closest gang member, only to grab him by his shoulders and fling him at two others. "I guess we're going to have to wrap this up."**

**Sirens began to blare around the street corner, and what men were left standing were in shock.**

"**Remember this guys, around here Catwoman's in charge, and you don't get anything done without me knowing." With that she flipped back into the back room and out of the emergency exit, making sure to close and lock the door behind her. From there she flipped onto the metal fence behind the building before snapping her bullwhip and letting it wrap around a rung on the fire escape. From there she swung up to the roof of the building and crouched down into the shadows, watching through the windows of the gangs-now former-hideout as the police entered and started making arrests.**

**One officer bypassed the rest, glancing down every so often at the hang members before finally exiting out of the back.**

**He was a grizzly looking man with sharp gray eyes and dark brown hair that was gray at the temples. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from the inside pocket of his brown jacket and pulled one cigarette out. He grabbed a light from the same pocket as he put the cigarette pack back.**

"**Smoking's a nasty habit, Slam," Catwoman told him from her place up on the roof. He just put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it.**

"**If ya got anythin major on 'em, give it to me now," Was all he told her, still not looking up.**

**Catwoman pulled a small tape out from one of the compartments on her belt. She dropped it and he finally looked up to catch it. Once he did, he put it in another pocket inside his jacket.**

"**Nice work tonight, kid, but next time keep a few extra conscious, okay?" When he finally looked back up at the roof, she was gone.**

**Meanwhile-Under the Robert Kane Memorial Bridge**

**Batman surfaced from the water. He pulled out his line gun and shot it up at the bottom of the bridge before hooking the other end onto his belt and pulling himself up.**

**He sat, dangling hundreds of feet above the water as he threw down the swim fins attached to his boots and removed the scuba helmet he had worn. They landed in the water with only a soft splash heard from as high up as he was.**

**He slowly lengthened the rope, lowering himself and swinging his body like a pendulum until he had enough momentum to swing onto the bridge. He landed in a crouched position and hid in the shadows as a car slowly pulled up by the side of the bridge.**

**Paulie got out and looked around to make sure no one else was around on the quiet bridge that night. Finally he walked around the back of the car and pulled out a shiny silver crowbar. He walked to the edge of the bridge and set the crowbar down before going back to the car.**

**Batman stalked over to where the crowbar was laid and kicked it down into the water while Paulie pulled a few bodies out of the backseat of his car. Batman hid himself once again while Paulie laid two bodies down by the edge. He looked startled as he noticed the missing crowbar.**

**He turned to walk back to his trunk but ended up with wide eyes as he fell back onto the ground upon seeing the Dark Knight standing behind him.**

"**Multiple murders is a capitol felony, Paulie," Batman spoke as he stepped closer to the gang member, causing the cowering man to crawl backwards a bit. As the Caped Crusader kept stepping forward, the gangster could only keep crawling back until he finally had no where else to go.**

"**W-what do you want from me?" He asked, stuttering as he left hand felt nothing under it. Batman took another step toward him and, without even thinking about it, the cowering man crawled back and over the edge of the bridge.**

**He screamed as he fell toward the water, only to be caught by Batman's grappling hook and end up swinging. He looked at his right ankle to find the line securely wrapped and the bridge a few hundred feet up.**

**Batman was still standing above him, his eyes slits as he glared down at the gangster. He stepped back for a moment before jumping off the edge and diving into the depths.**

**Once under the water he reached to his utility belt and opened up a compartment before punching in a three-digit number. He swam for a few moments before the Bat-sub came into view and opened up for him. He swam into the sub and once he entered the door closed. The water was slowly drained out and he was finally able to set his feet on the floor. He pulled off his gloves and unzipped the top of his diving suit and put it in the small water-proof locker just as his JLA communicator went off.**

"**I got mine, how bout you?" Catwoman asked once he put his fingers to the communicator.**

"**The Commissioner is probably picking him up as we speak. If not it won't matter; he's not going anywhere anytime soon," He replied grabbed the top of his regular uniform out of the locker.**

"**Great, wanna grab some dinner?"**

"**There's still a lot of work to do." He pulled off his cowl before pulling the gray top over his head.**

**Catwoman laughed. "Yeah, knowing the League we'll be called away for something within the next few hours, but right now my side of the streets seem quiet and I'm starving, so how bout we meet down at the diner and see if Ida can open up for us. We are her favorite customers."**

**Dick sighed before finally replying, "Yeah, sure. I'll meet you there in a half hour. Call her up to let her know we're coming."**

A/N: Well this ended up being pushed back...two weeks from the original date I had scheduled, I think.

I hope you all liked it. Please review!


	19. Catwoman's Origin

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns the characters, I own the plot.

**Nadiagirl **requested Catwoman's Origin. So here is my version of it. I hope you all like it!

**Catwoman's Origin**

**Life had never been fair for Selina Kyle.**

**Her father was a drunk, and her mother always spent time with her cats. Maria Kyle was very distant from Selina and ended up being killed by her husband, Brian Kyle, during one of his drunken tirades. He blamed Selina for Maria's death, though, and had hated her ever since. **

**He ended up drinking himself to death.**

**Now alone, Selina was forcibly taken to an orphanage, then juvenile hall. She was sent there for repeatedly breaking out of the orphanage and stealing things while on the street.**

**While in juvenile hall, Selina found out that the administrator was embezzling funds. When she confronted the woman about it, when for once she tried to do the right thing, the woman put Selina in a bag and dropped her into a river to drown like a cat.**

**While spending her nights on the street, Selina Kyle had learned many tricks. She had also learned more about herself and her abilities. She learned how to use her mind and body to get out of situations, and she used them both to break out of the bag.**

**She used her belt buckle to cut through the bag, and took in what air was left quickly, before swimming up and out of the river.**

**She went back to the hall and did the right thing again, but this time made sure it would also benefit her.**

**She stole documents and sent them to the authorities, but also stole money. She'd need it on the streets.**

**No one could ever say Selina Kyle had never tried to do the right thing. The only problem was that every time she did, she never received anything for it. Never a thank you or a pat on the back. Only threats and attempts to murder her.**

**She had a natural talent for acrobatics and was very athletic. She used that talent to steal not only money, but information that she would pawn off to anyone who was willing to pay for it.**

**She continued this until she was eighteen. By then, she had gained enough money to travel the world. She left Gotham to expand her mind and skills beyond those of a common burglar. She trained with the famed boxer Ted Grant, also known to the superhero community as Wildcat.**

**After two years out in the real world, she returned to Gotham. To the East End. While there, she still stole and continued her reputation as a thief, but now shared her wealth with others as well.**

**One night, only months after her return, she spotted Batman taking down a few rookie thieves, as she liked to call them.**

**The caped crusader had given her an idea. His suit kept him hidden from the crooks and villains out to get him. He would probably gain multiple enemies if he kept doing what he did. But none of them would know who he was or where to find him.**

**Selina had already gained multiple enemies. At least from the ones who had almost caught her stealing before. After spending years as a thief, she had learned to get better. To never get caught.**

**But what if she did? What if this Batman caught her? She could most likely escape, but he would automatically know how to find her just by matching a name to a face.**

**Get a different name and hide the face, and things would be different.**

**That same night, she found a black cat on her way home, and inspiration struck.**

**She brought the cat back to her small apartment in the East End, and designed her costume after her.**

**A skintight, black leather bodysuit with a hood. At first, the hood only covered up to her forehead, and so she had bought a pair of glass goggles that resembled cat's eyes and were tinted a very dark blue. While constructing the suit, she decided to construct a new identity for Selina Kyle.**

**She used some of the stolen money she had kept saved to buy an old apartment building in the center of the East End that was going to be demolished. She also bought a small company that was going out of business, and brought it up from the ruins. Within months, Selina Kyle went from rags to riches, but the thrill of the chase was too much.**

**Stealing was no longer about survival. It was about the feeling. The feeling that any moment, the person she was stealing from could wake up. The feeling she got when she was able to outsmart no only the police officers in the East End, but Gotham's officers as well. The feeling of tricking **_**him**_** out of capturing her.**

**She loved when he appeared. Loved when he chased after her. Loved when she was able to take him by surprise and sneak away.**

**Over the past three years, he had gotten close to figuring out who she was, but she was able to do the same.**

**Then she showed up in her life.**

**Holly Robinson. A young girl she had heard screaming in an alley one day as her pimp beat her with a cat-o-nine-tails. She jumped down into the alley and easily beat the man.**

**First, she used the retractable claws on her gloves to slash at his arms, causing him to drop the whip. From there, she picked it up and used it against him. She kept the whip as a trophy, and offered Holly a home.**

**Again, Selina Kyle had done what was right. She took the young girl into her home and shared her life with her. She trained her to be able to take care of herself, and saved her from a life of prostitution and beatings.**

**Holly had grown to be like the little sister Selina never had. But it was all too soon before that sister was taken away.**

**The administrator Selina had put away all those years ago, remembered Selina Kyle. She knew, even though she could never prove, that Selina had been the one to send her to jail. She knew Selina had somehow sent her away. But she was back.**

**She thought Selina had taken away her life. That she had taken away everything important to her.**

**So she watched Selina. She kept track of her. And when Selina had left her little sister home alone one day, she killed her.**

**She walked straight to the door, and stabbed Holly Robinson in the stomach before running off.**

**Selina was at a meeting with Bruce Wayne that day. She received the call from the hospital, and Bruce offered to take her.**

**They both rushed in but could do nothing. Holly was unconscious. She had lost a lot of blood and was going to die. The doctors didn't tell her that bluntly, but Selina knew. She also knew what she would do.**

**She rushed out of the hospital and went straight to the person who had sent Holly to the hospital.**

**She went to Leslie Thompkins.**

**Leslie explained what she had seen as she was walking the street that day. She was just going to the store when she saw the former administrator of the juvenile hall stab Holly. She tried to stop the bleeding, but lacked the required tools and had to call an ambulance. It would have taken too long to take the girl to her home and bring her to her medical room.**

**After hearing the description of the attacker, Selina quickly changed and went after her.**

**Tracking the old administrator down was easy. She hid in the office she had once worked at, and used the new administrator as a hostage from the police. They couldn't find a way in or a way to surprise the woman.**

**Selina could. Sneaking around and blending in was easy to her. She went around the back of the building and used her retractable claws to cut into the glass, creating a hole big enough for her arm to get through and unlock the window.**

**From there she crept to the office, burst through the door and used the bullwhip around her waist to snatch the gun out of the ex-administrators hand.**

**She then tackled the woman through the window behind her and out into the mud. She punched her in the face before raising one hand and let the claws spring out of the tips of her gloves. Just as she was about to scratch at the woman's face, the line from his line gun wrapped around her wrist.**

"**Don't." His voice was low, but powerful. Out of all the times she had seen him, she had never heard more emotion in his voice than he heard now. "I know who you are. I know why you want to do this, but you can't. Justice will handle this."**

"**What has justice ever done for me?" She shot back, finally looking over at him. She used the claws on her other hand to break the line and stood up, making sure to put one foot on the woman's stomach. "There is no such thing as justice, Batman! If there was, this woman would have gotten her share a long time ago!"**

"**You were wronged, I understand that, but you have to trust me when I say that the right thing will be done in the end. She will get what she deserves."**

**Catwoman just looked down at the woman.**

"**If you kill her, then you'll be no better than she is. I'll have to take you in."**

**The police came into the administrators off at that point. Some aimed their weapons at him, some at her, and some at the woman who had taught Selina the price of doing the right thing in Gotham.**

**Catwoman kicked the woman in the face before turning away from the scene.**

**She ran. She ran until she reached the hospital which housed her dying sister.**

**She climbed up the fire escape until she found Holly's room. She slid open the window and entered the room. Everything was so white and bright. She watched as the machines that were barely keeping the young girl alive, beeped in sequence.**

**She pulled up her goggles and pulled off her hood and stared down as Holly finally opened her eyes. She smiled weakly at Selina and opened her mouth.**

"**Thank you." Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper before her eyes finally rolled to the back of her head and she flat lined.**

**Selina couldn't look away from her as she backed away from the bed and toward the window. In the back of her mind, she could hear the footsteps of the doctors and nurses heading toward the room to call the time of death.**

**Just as she made it out of the window and onto the fire escape, he swooped in and pulled her away and onto the nearest rooftop. She finally broke down and cried on his shoulder. She sobbed and held him tightly and the only thing he could think of doing was just holding her and whispering in her ear, "It's okay. Everything will be okay."**

**Her little sister was finally at peace, and her killer was in jail, and would remain there until her dying day.**

**Selina Kyle had done the right thing, and in the end, the consequences were worth it.**

A/N: So there you have it, the turning point in Selina Kyle's life. This is the moment where she ends her career as a burglar and becomes a super hero. Of course soon after this (in the timeline for my little universe) is the death of Superman, but that's another story.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review!!


	20. Wedding in the City of Lights

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. That's it.

**nadiagirl** wanted the story of Bruce and Selina's wedding, so here it is. It's got Dick, Kory, Clark, and Diana, with mentions of some other Titans as well. I hope you like it!

**Wedding in the City of Lights**

**Selina watched carefully as a tall man with ink black hair leaned over to pick up his bag. She smirked, "I know that butt anywhere, Farm boy. Where's the wife?"**

**Clark Kent stood and turned, a small smile on his face. "Why am I not surprised that that was the first thing out of your mouth, Selina? **

"**Diana's in Miami at the moment, having a talk with Donna. She'll be here, though." His smile turned into a full grin. "I doubt she'd want to miss the day Selina Kyle married Bruce Wayne."**

"**What? You're surprised I finally got him to move down the aisle?" Selina quirked an eyebrow.**

"**No, but I am surprised you both decided to call last minute."**

"**We spent the time deciding if it should be a huge event like everyone would expect, or to go with something small and have an element of surprise to it."**

"**And you're always one to go for something different-"**

"**While Bruce is-at least to us-predictable," Selina finished. "When we found out Dick and Kory were also here for a little training we decided, 'Hey, why not at least invite two good friends? Especially if they're the most honest people you've ever met. That'll keep everyone from knowing who just got married.'"**

**Clark laughed.**

"**And Bruce says I'm not funny."**

"**You're witty, that's just as good," Clark commented.**

"**And it looks like you're trying to be the comedian."**

"**Oh no, I'm the jock, remember?"**

"**How could I not? That's why you've got a memorable butt."**

**They both laughed until a clear cough was heard from behind them.**

"**Something I missed?" Diana asked as she walked into the empty dining room.**

"**Just the usual flirting, so you really didn't miss anything," Selina joked, filled her in quickly. "Of course I'm not that worried. We've known each other for a long enough time that I don't have to be worried you'll use your lasso as a noose and find a good place to hang me."**

"**You're lucky I do," Diana stated, her small smile contrasting with her serious tone.**

"**So am I," Clark muttered loud enough for both women to hear. "So, where's the groom?"**

"**You know Bruce. He's probably out stalking the streets, looking for a good gang to take down before the wedding. Dick should be with him, too, so why don't you go make it a quick bachelor party. I'll keep you're quick-tempered wife here, busy." Selina turned to Diana and changed the subject quickly. "Kory told me how Donna plans on finding you a new Wonder Girl. I'm still waiting on more details, and it seems like you're the only one who can supply them at the moment."**

"**Yeah, Donna's been visiting the island frequently, trying to find a good choice to take up the mantle," Diana replied as both women started walking away from Clark and toward the elevator of the hotel.**

"**Got anyone good?"**

"**She's decided to surprise me with her choice, but I believe she's found her. Where's Kory?"**

"**Oh, she's out getting the rings. You really think I'd trust Bruce with that? Alfred buys his clothes for him!"**

"**Good point."**

**A few hours later**

**Kory entered the large hotel room to find Bruce, Clark, and Dick along with the minister, waiting for the wedding to begin.**

"**Sorry, I'm late," she said, speaking fluent French. "I…got a little lost along the way back. Where are Selina and Diana?"**

**Dick, who was sitting in one of the two chairs in front of the balcony, jerked his thumb toward the bathroom door.**

**She smiled before going to the door and knocking. Once it was opened she stepped in, leaving the guys alone.**

"**So, Selina finally talked you into tying the knot," Clark grinned at his friend, clapping him on the back.**

"**Yeah, well…it's not like I'm getting any younger," Bruce defended weakly.**

"**It's okay to say how you truly feel about her, Bruce. No one's going to think any different of you," Clark reminded him. "Being in love….it's the most wonderful feeling in the world. Isn't that right, Dick?"**

"**I'll say yes because my girlfriend is in the other room," Dick replied shortly.**

**Clark chuckled. "And if she wasn't?"**

"**Well, I'm not over thirty yet – like two other people in this room are, not counting the Priest – so I believe I still have a good amount of time before I have to answer that question to either of you."**

"**Nice way to avoid the question," Bruce commented.**

"**Thanks."**

**Clark chuckled. "Doesn't mean that you won't have to answer it sooner or later."**

"**I know I will. That doesn't mean I'll have to answer it to either of you."**

"**Doesn't mean we won't find out eventually, though." At Dick's shrug, Clark decided to change the subject. "So, Dick do you have any plans for next weekend?"**

"**Why?"**

"**Well, my parents are going on a short vacation. I was supposed to baby sit Conner while they're away but work has gotten in the way a bit. Perry assigned me to a story in Israel. Another attack broke out and I don't want Conner anywhere near these types of things until he's a few years older. It's important he has as normal a life as possible."**

"**Meaning it's basically impossible for him since he's a seven-year-old boy who is gaining new powers every month," Dick replied. "Besides, what makes you think I can baby sit him? Can't you have someone else do it?"**

"**Because he likes you. Even looks up to you a little bit. Besides, Diana is going to be on Themyscira and so is Kory. I would as Karen, Donna, Vic, Tim, Gar or someone else, but by the time I can talk to them, they'll probably already be back home. My point is everyone else is busy."**

"**How do you know if I'm not?"**

"**Because you didn't say you were."**

"**I only met the kid when you and Diana were getting married a few years ago. How old was he then? Four? Five?"**

"**Five and you saw how he acted around you."**

"**He was a five-year-old kid! You should be worried if he doesn't try to take after people who are at least two to three feet taller than him."**

"**Come on Dick. I'm asking you as a friend and I promise it will only be for three days. Who knows? You may grow too really like him!"**

"**I doubt it. Growing up, every kid I knew in Rockwell was damn cruel to me, so I'm not really that fond of anyone fourteen or younger."**

"**At least think about it?"**

"**Fine. I'll think about it and get back to you."**

**Through the whole conversation, Bruce kept glancing at his watch and tapping his right foot.**

"**Getting a little anxious, Bruce?" Clark asked, grinning widely at his friend.**

"**What makes you think that?" Bruce replied calmly.**

**Clark laughed. "If only Hal could be here to see this. He wouldn't believe it!"**

"**I'm glad he isn't. He'd never stop joking about how Gotham's most eligible bachelor has finally decided to tie the knot."**

**Before Clark or Dick could reply, Diana and Kory stepped out of the bathroom and nodded at the three men and the priest, signaling Selina was ready.**

**Clark went to stand behind Bruce while Kory quickly walked over to her seat next to Dick pulled out the ring in her pocket and handed it to Clark before sitting down. Diana went to stand to their left and everyone looked back at the bathroom door to see Selina come out.**

**She walked fluently to where Bruce, Clark, and Diana stood; her smile never leaving her face and her eyes never leaving Bruce's.**

"**Mademoiselles and monsieur's," the priest began once Selina stopped in front of them. "We are gathered here today for the wedding of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle.**

"**If there is anyone here who believes that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."**

**There was a short pause before the minister turned his gaze to Bruce. "Bruce Wayne, do you take Selina Kyle as your wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live?"**

"**I do," Bruce whispered a smile on his face. Clark tapped his shoulder and handed him the ring for Bruce to slide on Selina's finger.**

"**And do you, Selina Kyle, take Bruce Wayne to be you husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live?"**

"**I do," Selina replied, her grin only widening as she slipped Bruce's ring on his finger.**

"**Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."**

"**Finally," Selina whispered and Bruce chuckled before she pulled him into a long and passionate embrace.**

**Dick stood up and turned before starting to leave. "We all might as well leave now. Remember, this is also their honeymoon suite. I really don't want to be stuck in here when the clothes start flying."**

A/N: It's been a very long while since I uploaded anything in Secret Files, but I hope you all enjoyed this story just the same!

Please review.


	21. Acceptance

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Everything else pretty much belongs to DC Comics.

This is a request by **Sizzlin****'-Starry-Night-sky** who wanted to see what Dick was doing when Kory's parents died. I hope you enjoy it!

**Acceptance**

**Dick Grayson sat quietly outside of Bruce Wayne's office, waiting for his guardian to come out of the meeting he was currently in.**

**He sighed and slumped in his chair. Boredom had set in after the first five minutes.**** Then again, life as Dick Grayson was far different from how it was as Robin, the Boy Wonder.**** He preferred the latter to the former.**

**The doors to Bruce's office finally opened and Bruce stepped out along with his colleagues, flashing them his best fake smile as he said goodbye.**** His mind was on something else entirely.**

**"Let's go, Dick," he ordered the ten-year-old as he walked past the boys****'**** seat.**

**"What's in the folder?" Dick asked his guardian, his eyes on the manila folder that was tucked under the older man's arm.**

**"You'll find out when we get home. Come on." They stepped out of the elevator when**** the doors opened and walked out into the damp city, straight to the car awaiting them outside.**

**Alfred, who had been waiting patiently by the back door, opened it once he spotted the duo leaving the large building and closed it once they entered the car.**

**The ride to Wayne Manor was silent as Dick stared out of the tinted windows and watched the rain ****splatter ****against ****and trail down the glass.**

**From his place in the drivers' seat, Alfred glanced back at the young boy and his employer. He smiled, knowing that what was in that folder was going to ****b****e good for both of them.**

**They arrived at Wayne Manor and Bruce nudged Dick into his office. Dick sat in the empty seat across from his guardian's desk and patiently waited to find out what he wanted.**

**Bruce opened the folder and slipped the papers across the table so Dick could see them.**

**"I know it's been almost a year since your parents died, Dick," Bruce started explaining as the ten-year-old picked up the important ****documents. "You've been doing very well in your training, in school, and you have a lot of potential… As you can see, those are…adoption papers."**

**"You want to adopt me…?" Dick whispered in disbelief.**

**"Yes. There are a few things that I'd like to discuss with you, though. Like…lineage, for one." Dick immediately looked up at him from behind his dark shades. "If you agree, on my adopting you, then I also want you to verbally agree to eventually take over for me as head of Wayne Enterprises and Batman. To train to-"**

**"To be you," Dick angrily growled out, dropping the papers to the floor. "Well guess what? I won't. I'll never be you****." He stood and walked to the door, opening it he said, "I'm not a Wayne, I'm a Grayson. Money's not my business and neither are Bats."**

**Bruce sighed as he sat back and watched him storm off.**

**Dick went up to his room and kicked his dresser upon entering. He was so confused.**

**A part of him did want Bruce to adopt him. To be a part of some type of family again. But it felt as though he would betray his parents in doing so.**

**Not to mention that Bruce also wanted him to take over for him. He wanted him to be the next Batman!**

**Could he do it?**

**He shook his head and grabbed his backpack. Opening it up, he dumped its contents to the floor before throwing in a few clothes. He grabbed his wallet from his desk and ****opened the window to his room.**

**He needed to get out of there and clear his head for a while. After jumping to the tree by his window he carefully climbed down and started walking down the long driveway.**** He kept walking all afternoon and into the night. Soon he was out of Gotham City and didn't stop.**

**After a day, he finally did**** and stopped in an alley. He climbed up a fire escape and ****onto a rooftop before settling down for a few hours of sleep, using his backpack as a pillow.**** Waking up the next morning he stretched before ****lying**** back down and staring up at the cloudy sky.**

**"Where the hell am I going?" he whispered to himself just before his stomach started growling. "I guess a diner."**

**Back in Gotham, Bruce sat in front of the Bat-computer working on filing the latest would-be criminals he had captured the night before.**

**"I can't believe you haven't called the police," Clark spoke from behind him. "He's been missing for over twenty-four hours and-"**

**"He'll be fine, Clark. He can take care of himself," Bruce grunted.**

**"I know you can't tell him how much you care, Bruce, but you can at least show him by trying to find him."**

**"He obviously just wants to be alone right now.**** He'll come back when he's ready to. Besides, I'm not sure if it'd be a good thing for him to be here at the moment."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because his parent's killer is on the loose.**** The first time we caught him, he really didn't do anything. If he found him on his own this time…"**

**"I'm sure he wouldn't try to kill him. Besides, from what I've heard **_**he**_** was the one who found Tony Zucco the first time." Clark grinned when Bruce finally turned back and glared at him.**

**"Are you here to complain about my lack of parenting skills, gloat about the fact that a child was able to find a criminal before I could, or actually help me find that child's killer?" Bruce boomed.**

**Clark just tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Since you're pointing out your faults yourself, I'll go with the latter."**

**"Smart move.**** Now, do you hear anything?"**

**"…No," Clark said, shaking his head. "There are a lot of rapid heartbeats in the city, but ****it's**** best I don't go into detail about why. ****He's not speaking, and as far as I can tell his breathing is normal," Clark informed him. "I could take a run around the city-"**

**"Don't bother," Bruce cut him off, turning back to his computer. "That was all I wanted to know."**

**Days later Dick stared up at the beaten old house he had spent eight years in.**

**"****Dickie****Dickie**** Grayson?"**

**Dick rolled his eyes as he heard the squeaky voice of one of his old neighbors. He looked next to the house by his old one**** to see a little boy around his age, sticking his head out of the window from the fourth floor and looking down at him.**

**"Get back in there Bobby, unless you want to go walking around without a head," Dick called out before walking up to the door of his old home and opening it easily.**

**Thick smoke filled the room and he could see shadows of people inside. He rolled his eyes when he heard moaning before he closed the door and walking away from the building.**

**"What the hell are you doing back here?" he heard Bobby's voice again, this time much closer to him. Then the brown-haired boy laughed as he lightly tugged on Dick's shirt while saying, "And you're dressed in brand new clothes too! Man, you're lucky you weren't shot and stripped on your way in."**

**"You remembered me. What makes you think no one else here does?" Dick replied.**

**"Yeah, but there are a bunch of new guys on the block, Dick, and ****lets**** face it: you haven't been in Rockwell for what? Two years. Things change, man.**** And judging by your clothes it looked like you changed a lot."**

**"How do you know I didn't steal them from anyone?" Dick shot back. "You don't know what I've been through-"**

**"****You kidding**** me? You're lucky compared to the rest of us out here who all know what happened to you! You got lucky enough to have some rich guy adopt you!"**

**"He hasn't adopted me. You make it seem like spending time up there is ****great! Compared to here it's-"**

**"Heaven!**** Do you know how many people would love to be in your shoes right now? Of course, they'd have to try and keep their fingers ****from slipping int****o any pockets or purses, but to have someone care about you enough to take you in, knowing what's happened to you. That's special.**

**"What are you doing here, Dick?**** You got all that good stuff up for back in Gotham, and you're back here."**

**Dick looked down at the ground for a little while before saying. "I came to get you out of here, Bobby."**

**The other boy looked confused. "You said it yourself; down here you can only dream of living well. I want to give you that chance. It's not like there's anything that's keeping you here, so at least leave Rockwell with me and find somewhere else to go."**

**Bobby laughed and smiled before turning his back on Dick and running back into his apartment. He came back out fifteen minutes later with an old bag in hand.**

**"What are we waiting for? The faster we leave the better!" he ****divulged, walking past Dick and starting down the road.**

**"So my parent's place turned into a whore house, huh?"**

**"Yeah, pretty much. ****Happened about two weeks after you guys left."**

**"What happened to Jason?"**

**"Don't know. Either left or died, but I never saw him again."**

**A few days later, Dick walked back into Gotham City. Talking to Bobby had helped, and he helped his old neighbor in return by giving him enough money for a train ticket, some food, and a few new clothes before they went their spate ways.**

**Bobby was right. He didn't belong back in Rockwell because he wasn't the same person who had left there. And he was lucky to have Bruce and to have the opportunity to help people as Robin. It wasn't only something he wanted, but needed.**

**When his foot touched down on some kind of paper below, he looked down to see it was the front page of the **_**Gotham Ga**__**ze**__**t**__**te**_**. He stared at the headline as if he was hypnotized.**

**Slowly, he started walking again****, straight to a newspaper stand. He popped a quarter into the slot, opened the plastic door and pulled a brand new issue of the **_**Gotham Gazette**_** out and read the headline.**

_**Family Killed – Little Girl Only Survivor**_

_**By Sandy Summers**_

_**When Anthony "Tony" Zucco escaped **__**Blackgate**__**, he was missing for days. Now he's finally been caught, but at a price. Michael and Lily Anders were shot dead as Tony Zucco**__** tried to steal their car. In the back **__**happened to be their daughter, Korina (pictured below). The Police were able to stop him before he could kill her, but they were too late as her parents were already dead at the scene of the crime.**_

_**If you all can remember, a year ago to the day, Tony Zucco also tampered with the high-wires of the Flying **__**Graysons**__**, which resulted in the killing Richard John Grayson's parents. It is also believed he had killed the owner of the circus that they had worked at.**_

_**Currently, Anthony Zucco is in **__**Blackgate**__** and charged with the murder of J**__**ohn and Mary Grayson, and will **__**also be charged with the mu**__**rder of Michael and Lily Anders in the next few days.**_

**Dick balled the newspaper up in his hands. He couldn't believe it! Zucco had gotten out and, because he wasn't there to help, he'd killed again.**

**That girl lost her parents because of him. It was his fault again. He hadn't told his parents about seeing Zucco leave the tent and now he had been so selfish in trying to figure out why he should allow Bruce to adopt him, he had left his city and his mentor without the help it needed.**

**Slowly, he uncurled the paper and looked down at the picture of the girl. It was obviously a school photo because she definitely wouldn't be smiling after what had just happened.**

**"I'm sorry," he whispered honestly and solemnly.**

A/N: I'm sorry that I'm updating so late. I was aout all day and didn't get back until recently. Well I finally finished it. I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. I hope you all enjoyed it, though!

Please review.


End file.
